Deal or Not Deal with the Devil
by MistressChi08
Summary: Judai Yuki is a normal kid and has a happy life, one day after school, bumping a guy and kidnapped by him and torturing him. His lover Johan trying to save him exchanged he become victim, Judai devastating doesn't want believe Johan is dead until his friends abounded him.  After Few Years  "7 Deadly Sin" Group show up. Spirit and Dark Spirit Shipping "Gore-Horror-Deaths" Non-Beta
1. Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmare

**Me**: Hello Guys!_ *wink*_ this is me at your service. This is my very first fanfic so im little nervous about this my own plot story.. So enjoy reading this..

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at**_ English writing_** so don't expect too much and I'm not really good_** fluency English** words_ ok? _*thumbs up*_ but I really trying my best as far as good... *blushing*

***Warnings!*** DO NOT READ if you don't like spirit shipping, dark shipping and mild yaoi I guess? Most important its little** mild gore**, **swearing**, **lots of BLOODS!** and_ don't kill me or hate it!_... X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX, if I did Supreme King Haou will more exposures than anime only had 4 episodes... It will take more episode like 20 episode! More evil wicked King! ***hurray*** but only in my dreams (=,=')

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

**(Insert Bottom Play "Nymphetamine by Cradle Of Filth" )**

_..."Cold was my soul _  
><em> Untold was the pain <em>  
><em> I faced when you left me <em>  
><em> A rose in the rain... <em>  
><em> So I swore to the razor <em>  
><em> That never, enchained <em>  
><em> Would your dark nails of faith <em>  
><em> Be pushed through my veins again <em>

_ Bared on your tomb _  
><em> I'm a prayer for your loneliness <em>  
><em> And would you ever soon <em>  
><em> Come above onto me? <em>  
><em> For once upon a time <em>  
><em> From the binds of your lowliness <em>  
><em>I could always find the right slot for your sacred key"...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: _**Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares**_

...Drip

...Drip

...Drip

..Clack

..."please stop", I said

...Clack... Splash... Thud... Thick

..."Why?"... Drip... Drip...

**"AHHHHHHH"**...i scream

**"_Well my Judai-Chan~... Just bit more take out of all your tooth's on your mouth_",** Sadistic Voice that creeps on your down spine back

"Please stop, I can't take it anymore...pls" I said with teary eyes..." **AHHHHHHH**"... (Crack Splash)

**"Gomen _Judai-Chan~?... You know I won't stop until the last tooth took out on your mouth_"**, he said cold voice

'Johan... Pls... Pls... Save.. Me... I... Can't take it... Anymore', I said to my mind

I was laying on operating table in dark gross smell room.. I'm not sure or I really don't remember how I got here, but its really fuckin scare here, I think I'm going to die here in age 12. Yes if you thinking. I was lying on the bed with something I'm wearing operating clothes patience and HELL? I can't move my body even one finger! Only I can do is SCREAMING and BEGGING to STOP! Damn... This Creepy man who wore operating lab, surgical gloves and masked. This man enjoying my shit pain..The more i scream the more he loves it. Every minute. He takes out one of my precious teeth with his bear manual tools...yes! No anesthesia, which is FREAKING HELL HURT! I wish I can kick his bloody ass... (My thinking is about to cut)

"**AAAHHHHHHHH**", another tooth again. 'Damn it asshole'

"**_Ok? Ju-Chan~.. Just a little bit more... All you can..._**" _(Someone knock out his head and he passed out already)_

"Judai?" Angelic voice that I'm waiting for.

"Jo..J-Johan?", i said with broken shaking voice.

"_hush hush_.. Don't worry...I'm here... Just don't cry my little angel", he said with worried face. I know it... He knows it what's really happen to me right now. Then hug me tight... I can fell his warm embrace that feels I'm safe in his arms.

When I was about realized something wrong. The man creepy guy he's now conscious and his about.

"**Johan! Watch ou-**" i scream but too late

The man creepy guy, he shot Johan neck by his one of his syringe._ 'Damn I think its sleeping drugs or something'_

"**Johan! No!**..." I scream and now I more scared than before. I doubt Johan is going to be ends like me. "**Please don't touch him!**_ I'm here! Pls! Pls! Pls! Hurt me not him_!", I said with shaky voice.

_'Is that bad idea or worst idea that i get_', i said to my mind idiot

The man was about walking upon me, but suddenly he's stop and staring at my Johan. "No! Please! Don't", i shout at him with scared voice and looks.

He picked Johan with _bridal style_ carried. "What...are.. You... Going?..", with shocked voice. I thought he's going to murderer me.

**"_Don't worry Ju-Chan~, just wait..I will come back to you sometime or weeks, but I had finished my other business, after this Johan of yours_"**. He smirked evil and turned around to exit door.

Then he turned his head.** "_See yah soon Haou_"**. I can't see him clearly to my damn teary eyes. My mind or thick head is really unfocused and blurring. "Johan...I will rescued you, I promise", I passed out with lost lost loss blood on my mouth.

*****Flash Back Before 12 hrs*****

_-Morning at exactly 7:30 AM (Judai P.O.V)-_

**BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!**

"Damn Alarm Clock", I press the bottom off and throw away from my bed

"**Honey!** Wake up you going to be late for school and its 7:30 am, you're better not to be late this time!** AGAIN!**" my mom said with warning tones, screaming out loud inside in the kitchen on downstairs

**"GEEZ! Alright MOM!**" I shout my annoyed voice

**"Yeah! Definitely I AM NOT MORNING PERSON"**, I scream on under my fave red and gold pillow and get up on my precious red bed with black blazing fire. Then i took a shower less than 5 minutes, and toothbrush my beloved teeth. I looked up to myself and dancing like idiot monkey.

"**Judai! Johan is here!**" my dad said

"I'm **COMING**", i said with exciting expression on my face

When I was downstairs. I see my best friend Johan Andersen. He's my best friend since kinder garden... He's tall, cute handsome kid and he's a really good kind person who will do everything to just help you out...Yeah! Now we're 6th grade. Next year we are going to be high school.

"**_Hey Ju-chan~!_**" Johan teasing tone and I smack his right shoulder playfully. "Don't call me that, I'm like a _little Girlfriend of yours_!" I said while hiding red blush on my face cheeks.

"**_Why not~?_** It's really cute when I call you that nick-name and especially when I can see your cute pink blush on your cheeks", Johan said with sweet words, and now I was red tomato face again!

"**Aaawww**... How Adorable you looked at now, my little angel Ju-Chan~?" my mom said with giggles on his faces

"**MOM!** I'm going to school now!" I rush to kitchen and grabbed some toasted bread and grab Johan's right hand and rush out of my damn house.

"So Judai?" he said

"Huh? What come again?" I said while I'm eating my toasted bread

"How we long going to be like this...I mean into next level stage?" he said while hiding pink blush at me. _'Damn? he's soo cute right now seeing his angelic face'_, said to myself mind.

"_Hmmm~?_...Let me think about later, we have to catch the 1st class; I don't want to go detention again for being late again! mom is gonna killed me if I get detention again", I said while we running streets.

**-After 10 minutes-**

"**Phew!** I thought I'm going to late again", I said while brushing my sweat on my forehead.

"Yeah...we just got in right time before Cronos-Sensei come inside in our classroom on the 1st period", Johan said with sheepish grin.

"Yeah! Aniki, congrats for not being late... at last?", Sho said (he was calling me 'Aniki' for saving his ass from bullying guys, last 2 yrs ago).

"Serge yeah? Good to see you for not being late", Kenzan said (he's calling me that for being lost from 1st our duel last yr, yes! I can play duel cards and I can see duel spirit too and Johan can see them too)

"**Wow! Judai-Sama**! Your not late?... Oooh~!..._ Isn't for Johan?_", Rei teasing at me again.

"**NO!**..." I scream.

"_**hhhmmm**_~~!... i can Smell puppy love~!", Fubuki said while playing his little Guitar _(The Ukulele thing_) .

"_**Bro**_? Will you Stop that.. Playing Guitar is not allowed in this school", Asuka said with annoyed face. "_**Oh~!**_ Judai your not late? Is this end of the world or something?", Asuka shocking express

"**Ha~! Ha~! Ha~!...** very... funny", i said with annoyed face.

Everyone is laughing; i wish always this happen moment every day. No nobody is sad, everybody is happy, I smiled at them

"_**Okay! Na-No-Ne**_.. Bell is ringing, Now! Sit down on your own desk chair... Oh! Judai Yuki! Its miracle you're not late?", Cronos-Sensei said w/ shocking expression

"Yes Sensei I am not** LATE** at last", teasing tone.

"That's good for you and I-", he said but someone bumping into his ass back, I grinned.

"**Ouch! That's hurt asshole!**", Manjoume said with arrogant voice.

"**Excuse me!** Mr. Manjoume? **_Na-No-Ne_**?.. You should apologies at me for bumping on my back!" Cronos-Sensei said angry tone.

"_Hahaha... Nice~!_ Manjoume for kicking ass our Sensei _gay~~!_" I shocked what did I say and clapped my mouth.

"And as for you Yuki detention after class with Manjoume!" Cronos-Sensei said with bloody angry face.

"Nice Slacker and thanks for being joining with me on detention~?" Manjoume said teasing tone With evil smirk.

'Nice...one Yuki! For being such big mouth', I said to myself while my entire classmate are busy laughing at us.

**-After Class-**

"_**Judai?**_ Let's meet in your house after your detention? Don't worry I will explain everything happen this morning to your Mom and Dad. I'm sure they going to be laugh for this!" Johan said while rubbing his head back

"Thanks Jo-Kun! And Hey! It's not funny", I said while hugging him tight and I released him.

"See ya~! later Ju-Chan~!" he said with sweet tone. I blushed

I watch him running direction on exit door hallway. 'I think I'm ready', said to my mind.

_"I guess it's not really bad at all"_, I said to myself while I have big smile on my face.

**-Another time skip-**

It was 5 pm. Cronos-Sensei order us erase the whiteboard and cleaned our classroom for at least 30 mins. Then after that we can go home now.

"**Yes! I'm going home now~!**", I said with big smile on my face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow slacker", Manjoume said while his luxury car door open on front his direction.

'_Rich boy_', I said.

Now... I run as fast as I could to just see my beloved precious Johan in all my life and tell him right now, to my real feelings about him those say._ "I Love You, Johan"_, I whispered.

***BAM***

I was hits my face to strong chest by the man. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you are there", I said to man while I bowing him.

"_**Ahh?.. No problem, I'm not really hurt. Could you please help me? Mr. Nice kid?**_" he said with nice tone.

"Sure what is it", I said with sheepish grin.

**"This!**" the man inject something on my neck and my world are going to black out, I can see his evil smile at me, _'oh god Johan help me'_. Then I passed out.

**-Johan P.O.V-**

After I explain everything what happen to Judai got detention to his parents, they easily accept it. "**God**, how long hours I've been waiting him it's like feels waiting forever", I was laying on Judai's bed. 'Damn his scent so sweet as the owner like chocolate and vanilla. "Judai I really love you with all my life". I looked up on his clock is about 6:10pm. "Hmmm... It's weird, too late for being detention?" I asked myself. "Heh! Judai is Judai, as late as always. I smile

"_**Kuri! Kuri! Kuri**_!" _(Master is in big trouble someone creepy guy kidnapped him)_ he said. I jump on the floor.

"What! Tell me Hane-Kuriboh! Where is he now!" I said to duel spirit partner of my Judai-Chan.

"_**Kuri! Kuri**_!" (He is on Warehouse in near west coast beach), he said.

"Okay! Let's go! But 1st I need to tell Judai's parents", I said with hurried expression.

After 5 minutes talking with Judai's parents. They are immediately called the police and now all I need is to call all my friends what does happen, then I runaway to going save my beloved Judai-Chan! While Judai's parents are trying to stop me.

**-Judai P.O.V-**

"Huh"..."_where am I?_" I mumble

**_"So you are awake! I thought you're going to sleep all night, Ju-Chan~! Now let's start our business_"**, a creepy voice said.

_"What's business?"_ I asked him.

**_"This Judai... I want to took out all your tooth's inside on your mouth"_**, he said while he's holding something tool for surgical.

"No...Pls... No...I... Don't.. Want... it... Pls", I said while shaking my voice. _'damn why I can't move my body_'.i said to my mind trying single part of my body to move it but failed.

_**"Well? Well? Ju-Chan~! All you can do is scream and begging at me..**."_ he smirked behind his masked. **_"But I won't stop it"_**, he said with sadistic voice.

"Please...no..." I cried and this is my 1st worst ever fear I ever felt.

***Splat* *Thud* *Splat* *Drip***

***Drip***

_**"AHHHHHHH!"**_ I cried and waiting for someone to save me.

**(End of Flashback)**

_ To be continued (^^,'v)_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>And now that's it for today. _*nervous laugh*_ Uhm. Guys? Did you like it or hate it? **Please! No Flammings Ok!** This is my very 1st ever fanfic that I wrote it by myself. So be nice talk to me ok? _*Hiding Blush*_

**Helena :** Ahem! If you **do like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If **YOU don't like/hate it don't press review bottom** and **click back page and NEVER EVER come back here**, got it! **I don't need your opinion or suggest to my hikari!** *death glares*

**Me:** _**Uhm?**_ Helena-Chan, don't be so mean at them. It's ok... I'm just trying shared one of my ideas stories._ *blushing*_

**Helena**:** hmp!** Whatever... _*shook her head*_

**Me:** **Guys!** This plot is my original own idea, to be honest? This idea is one of my nightmares last week; it just can't get out of my poor mind... So I did write on fanfic and after I finished watch GX4 in our own language in local TV, I'm Freaking sad depress. That's why I wrote this. **_Sorry guys there are no dueling here ok?_ **Thank For time and read this my own story... I really do appreciate guys!_ *Bowing*_

**Helena: **It takes whole day to write and checking spell words in your damn phone? _**Right Hikari?**_

**Me:** Yeah! I don't have own laptop or computer, they grounded me _*rubbing my head backs*_... For being **non-stop watching anime, reading Manga and for not being sleeping all night**. Hehehe _*insomnia girl*_

**Helena:** That's good, you're such a bad girl and never leaves front of computer.

**Me:** **Hey! I'm not**... _*angry expression*_

**Helena: **Yeah? Whatever. _*smirking*_

**Me / Helena: **See ya next chapter. Next chapter is all about how Judai Yuki becomes _**miserable life** _after accident. _*wink*_

_(While watching this .com/watch?v=KQZfPfMh5yo&feature=related …. I'm so going to be high! )_


	2. Miserable Life

**Me**: Konichiwa Guys!... _*thumbs up*_ x'P

**Helena:** Now you're speaking Japanese? (==.') *sweat drop*

**Me**: **Nope!** I'm just trying yah! But still keep trying to learn... Even it's really hard to memorize! Even I hate _memorizing_ and _solving problems_!

**Helena**: Like Math and History right _hikari~_ and always sleeping on class! ***LOL*** and some **TEACHER** throws an Eraser on your Forehead... **Hahaha** *_Laughing hysterical_* x'D

**Me:** Yup! Hey! You're sooo mean!,, Btw? Let's start the 2nd Chapter! Hope you guys love it or hate it! _***wink***_ ;'3

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES* <strong>I'm not really good at English writing so don't expect too much and I'm not good fluency in English words ok? ***thumbs up*** but I really trying my best as far as a good... ***blushing***

***Warnings!* DO NOT READ** if you don't like spirit shipping, dark shipping and mild yaoi i guess? Most important its little mild gore, swearing, lots of **BLOODS**! and don't kill me or hate it!... X'P

**Disclaimer:** _**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX**_, If I did I would love in the end of season4, my Judai-kun! Will have_ human company_ behind on his adventure journey to all around the world either Johan or his other friends not just _Professor Daitokuji , Pharaoh the cat_ or_ Yubel_, and also duel of Yugi/Atem vs. Judai it will more tactics and more trilled than anime, its Neos vs Osiris? Naahh I would like 3 Egyptian Gods VS 3 Mighty Scared Beast... It would be like Hell Kaiser vs. Evil Johan (Yubel) it's really unforgettable duel moments, that's makes me cry. Agree? ***smile*** ='3

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_**(Insert Play Bottom "In the middle of the night by Within Temptation")**_

_..."You've been playing my mind through my wishes._  
><em>You can feel that we're haunting the truth.<em>  
><em>Don't know – I can't hold on – always losing control.<em>

_I don't understand what's going on  
>It's a world gone astray.<br>In the middle of the night,  
>I can't let it out.<br>Someone keeps searching  
>And shatters your life<br>It will never be afraid  
>In the middle of the nigh"...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Miserable Life<strong>_

**(Judai P.O.V)**

(After I passed out... I heard something noise... Like **Wang Wang Wang**... I guess? Yeah, maybe I'm here in ambulance now, fighting for life..._ Oh god...Pls! I don't want to die soon_)

"Is he one of the victim by _**'Cannibal Devil from Hell'**_, a terrifying voice

"Yes, but I heard one of his friend is gone missing after Police found him", another harsh voice

"Poor little kids. They're so young to handle this tragic trauma accident", a sad voice

**- In Domino Hospital -**

_**(Normal P.O.V *Where Judai inside Operating Room)**_

_***In hallway for Waiting Area***_

"Is Aniki will be alright?" Sho said with super worried expression on his face while sitting on hospital chair

"Serge Judai will be alright, he is a strong and tough guy and he's never give up", Kenzan said with serious face

"But? Did you see how badly he looks in that room after we found him in Warehouse...I can't take it look at him...its... its ... Unforgivable!", Rei said while crying all the time after we found Judai in bad situation position

"Yeah, that man is highly dangerous can take us easily killed, damn... How** DARE** he! just took all some tooth's on **OUR** friend** mouth**!", Manjoume said with angry tone

**'WOW!**? I never can imagine how Manjoume really care about our friend (Aniki). Sho said in his mind while staring shocked at him

"I guess this place is too much dangerous for us walking alone on the streets", Fubuki said with slightly worry and scared

"I think WE must more worry about Johan missing than Judai, I know Judai will survived on operating room and he will be okay soon enough. I'm scared for Johan, it must be worse for him than Judai situation... And also how will be react Judai after he wakes up and finds out that Johan is gone missing after we found him in warehouse?..", Asuka said trying not to cry

"Johan, yeah... We must be thankful for being his Idiot Hero Act, but I don't want to think Johan is going to be..." Sho said with terrifying words can't continued his speaking

"**DEAD**, I don't think he's going too survived soon as Judai Luck... Let's face it! And check reality **FUCK LIFE**, Look at Judai on Warehouse it's like a hell psycho devil doing massacre and killing thousand innocent people", Manjoume serious tone and every words came his out his big mouth. He really cursed himself to say the savior guy.

"Ok, I'm going to crime place to ask for some clues and evidence", Manjoume said walking out exit door. Not single looking back to his friend with sad on their faces.

"Hope Johan will be okay somewhere", Rei said but still crying, not believing Manjoume said earlier.

**-After 22 Hrs-**

One of the Doctors is out from Operating Room.

Everyone Sho, Kenzan, Fubuki, Asuka and Rei are stand up and waiting Doctor Say.

"Judai Yuki is ok for now; we try our best for fixed his teeth and muscles injury. All he needs is rest for recovering", Doctor said and walk out our sight.

**- Morning Sunrise -**

_**(We were inside Judai's room)**_

"Aniki, _**God**_...", Sho said and crying out loud can't hold speak and seeing his Aniki laying on the bed unconscious like sleeping beauty but only with apparatus to his face.

"I can't believe it for someone can really do that to him, God... If I found him. I swear to all Gods in Heaven I'm going to chop his head and feeding his headless body on piranhas", Kenzan said with angry tones.

"_Oh Judai_~... I hope I was right time to save you; I'm really...Sorry... So... Soo...sorry..." Asuka said cried can't hold her tears anymore and crying out loud while Fubuki trying comfort his little sister. "Don't cry sissy, nobody is blaming you sis. The man killer is the one must be pay for this", Fubuki said with his cold serious voice.

"Ju...Ju..dai..ju-Judai.. I... Re.. Re-realy.. Really... Sorry", Rei said with break shaking voice.

Everyone Judai's Friends are really sad and depress for his situation, nobody knows what will happen next.

**- After weeks later or more than (Judai P.O.V)-**

When I woke up. It's truly white, white walls, white curtains, white doors and all white everything I see! Now I'm _freaking shocking scared_. I'm standing up sit and screaming like insane.

"**Oh God!** Did I just die? I'm in heaven?.. **No!** I'm not really ready _**God! I'm toooooo**_ _**young to die!**_ I want to be a famous duelist someday, travel to all around this small world someday! and not only is!... I have to say my true feelings", but someone cut my said. I turned around and see Sho standing behind me and my friends are shocked expression on their faces and tear on their Eyes like happiness.

"**_For Johan right~?_**" Fubuki grin smile

"**NANI!**" I realize then**, I AM NOT IN HEAVEN**, I'm **HERE Domino hospital**. Then I quickly back down with my red tomato face and hiding down into pillow from embarrassing moment I was now.

"It's ok... Aniki, we already knows that", Sho said with cute smile but still crying in happiness.

"It's ok Sho, hey? What's Zup Guys?" I said with sheepish grin on my face while rubbing my back of my brown hair.

"Judai-Sama!" Rei crush me into **'Death Hug'**.. "I'm Sooooooo Worried at you; I thought you never wake up!" Rei cried while hugging me.

"Been a week's sleep coma I guess Serge?" Kenzan said with happiness on his face.

"I'm trying to think... Going to kissed him so maybe he woke up instantly like sleeping beauty on stories book!", Fubuki wicked smile while wink at me. But Asuka instantly smack his head on causing him passed out already like she's a heavily feather weight champion on Boxing. Poor Fubuki to have sister like that.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine",i said nervous small laugh. I search bluenette hair but no sign around his room. "Where's Johan guys? Is he outside?" I said calm voice with nervous smile.

Everyone gasped and turning around each other itself. "Judai did you really remember where's Johan is?" Asuka stop by slam door open front of us.

"Guys! Everyone! Listen to me! I have really bad news. The Ware House where's Judai Found was explode by the bomb, everything is on fired. All evidence and clues are gone to ashes. There's no absolute chance, we can find Johan", Manjoume said shocking voice and gasped when he look at me with terrifying looks.

"**Oh God!** Now I remember now.. Everything has happened back there..." I whispered myself. All my thoughts and memories are flashing back like DVD player like chapters by chapters. What really happens back to me and Johan, by kidnapped and murderer my teeth's to the ware house and Johan...? 'No... Johan definitely save me but it turns like Johan was target now'. I said to my mind.

"**NOOOOOOO!** Johan needs me! I must **rescue** him!" I scream trying stand on my bed.. Kenzan, Manjoume and Fubuki trying holding back to my darn bed. Asuka trying talk to me that I must relax and rest because it is bad to my health condition she said, while Sho and Rei are standing and watching me hysterical move. Everyone trying comfort me... Even Doctors and Nurses trying to put me sleep or relax by using their** 'Virus Drugs'!** And now they put me _sleep like a baby_.

**(Sho P.O.V)**

"Aniki", I whispered while I was watching him freaking out on his bed. Everyone trying put him back to his bed. Even Asuka trying comfort by her words to Aniki. But still struggling like wild animal on the cage something and screaming for his Johan. I never imagine Aniki can be like this without his Johan on his side. Poor Aniki he's definitely broken hearted after he found outs Johan Andersen is gone missing for the last few weeks.

After one of Doctors inject some syringe and I think is sleeping drugs. The Doctors said to us. We have to go home now and take a rest. Comeback to other day for visiting.

**-After 30 mins Hysterical Events of Judai Yuki-**

_**(Outside Domino Hospital)**_

"Now? What are we going to do?" I said to the group.

"Primate Sho, all we have is making him rest for a while and wait for Serge to tell us what really happen on creepy ware house." Kenzan said calm voice.

"Well? We are going home with my sissy and also I'm tired to." Fubuki said with big yawn on his mouth.

"But let him make a rest this week, then after he's okay. We should visit **HIM** again to comfort him **NOT** to **ASK** the horrible accident **OK GUYS?**" Asuka said with _warning tones_.

"Ok senior Asuka, let's go home now", I and Kenzan said both those words with nervous smile.

"Ok? hey! Rei want to join us?" I ask her **_(I and Rei were neighborhoods)_**

"Nope I'm going to my auntie for some problems... See yah guys tomorrow!" Rei said turned and running away from us before we one of us ask her something.

"I doubt she's said, but I don't care I'm so tired too... So bye!" Manjoume said while yawning and walking out from us. I guess he's too tired for finding clues for Johan. I smiled at him.

"I hope we going to be alright soon like we used to be like no problem ours faces", I said with sad smile. Going to my home was my big brother Ryo Marufuji lives too.

**- Later Night -**

_**(Judai P.O.V)**_

I woke up... I looked up on the right side on window... It's dark. "I think is Midnight", I said weak voice after I see war clock on top of side of the door.

Then when I'm trying back to sleep, only I can see true imaginary images is the man salvage my mouth, trying everything took out all my teeth's on my bloody mouth. Then I realize, I'm shaking nervously violently... Yeah! If you thinking about my teeth's, well? Thanks for technology they put back and replaced new teeth's half on my mouth for some surgical skilled Doctors and all around my mouth, I thinks it's over 8's or more than replaced by new teeth. Wow! I don't how the hell did they do that! Right? Oh well? At least I'm better than before... I stand up and walk away from my bed and going to window staring cute little starry Midnight. "Jo-kun... I hope you're ok? Right?" I whispered to myself. And I'm nearly going to cry but I forced myself not to cry this time.

Now I made on my mind, "I'm going to rescued Johan no matter will happens and **No One** will **STOP** me!" I said with determined looks.

I try sneak out on my door. There's a guard but he's sleeping. "Good", whispered to me... I did passed front of the lazy guard w/o noticing my escaped. '_**WOW!**_ I'm impressed to myself how I am good at this, never expect that, and maybe I can be ninja someday like Naruto. I've always watched on gogoanime website'. I laugh to myself not trying to loud or make a noise. When I was going to back door in Domino Hospital. Someone grabbed my Left arm!

"**Waaahhhhhh!**" I Screamed like a little girl with frightening face. Like I am going to die soon.

"What do you think you're going _**Mr. Yuki**_?" One of Police Guard caught me. The one who sleeps earlier. '_Damn I forget to close the door_'. I said to my mind.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Johan needs my help! Pls! let me go! I don't want to go back to darn room", I scream that can hear all people on inside Domino Hospital.

Everyone people hospital, staff people, and police guard trying putting me back on my shit room. One of Doctors injects my right arm some like drugs while guards are holding me tightly... "_**Damn medicines**_"... They put me sleep AGAIN.

But only and one only on my mind as always, _'I need to find Johan and I will not giving up... No one stop me... No one...'_ then I sleep like lifeless poor human boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> And now that's for today...sorry guys my fingers is freakin hurt to press keypad... ***sorry*** but next chapter it will more interesting... And by the way! This story is not beginning ok? You will see what I'm trying to say and going to my real story...

**Helena:** Ahem! ;'c _*annoyed face*_

**Me:** Ooooh! Sorry... Helena-Chan! _*rubbing my heads back*_

**Helena**: For next chapter is all about... How will break down emotion of Judai Yuki, and being alone in the dark room, and you will be shocked in the next chapter...

**Me / Helena:** See yah soon! _*big cute puppy eyes and chibi smile*_

(While Listening "Masterpiece" 1st Opening Song YGO : Zexal, damn! It's fuckin hard to sing... Hey! Guys anyone loves or like Yuma... He's like a Little altitude Judai in GX1, but the looks like Yugi his necklace and bangs (in pink, haha... Girlish?), but the hairstyle like Yusie also the attire...hahaha... Damn! Astral like Yubel... O/O *OMG! I'm going to die* hey! Kaito is sooo like Kiba and Hell kaiser, do you think so?) =') reviews if you like? _*wink*_

Link song... http: /www. /watch?v=83HVgB2AyFc&feature=related


	3. I Am Alone in the dark

**Me :** _**Magandang Umaga**_ (means _Good morning i_n Filipino Language _*mine language*_).. Yeah! _*wink*_ ;'3

**Helena **: Now!... You're speaking your own language Hikari~? _*annoyed face*_ (=,=')

**Me** : Why? Is something wrong? _*confused*_ (o.0)

**Helena** : Nope.. I guess you have start the story _*pointing angry readers*_ (-,-)'

**Me :** _*GULPS*_ (O,O') Uh-Oh!... Ok! Now let's begin the story... Hope you LOVE it or HATE it! Just enjoy Guys!** *BOW*** ='3

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at _English writing_ so don't expect too much and I'm _not good fluency in English words_ ok? _*thumbs up*_ but i really really trying my best as far as good.. _*blushing*_

***Warnings!*** DO NOT READ if you don't like _spirit-shipping, dark spirit-shippin_g and mild **_yaoi_** i guess?.. Most important its little mild **gore, swearing, lots of BLOODS!**, and _don't kill me or hate it_!... X'P

**Disclamer :** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH : GX , If i did i will MAKE sure in Season 4 there's will another** 'DUEL SPIRIT DAY'**..! Like season 1, Judai-kun! Soo _kawaii~~!_ in that Costume.. DAMN! (O.O).. (I wish Johan cosplay too and it would will be **'Change of Heart'** magic card definitely suited him)...** Damn!** I miss Judai-kun! Soo much.. ***CRYING*** (T-T) **WHY! Only 180 eps!**

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) *** <strong>

**(Insert Play Bottom "Innocent by Disturbed)**

_..."A mother's selfish pride, her child's homicide, can she be to blame?_  
><em>The suited vultures circling<em>  
><em>A father's cruelty, a murdered family, is the world insane?<em>  
><em>Their defenders ready to embrace their lies with their devious smiles<em>

_Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside_  
><em>You owe the world an apology<em>  
><em>You've been taught all your life that truth is easy to hide<em>  
><em>You'll face your judgment another day and suffer eternally<em>

_Cold and spineless, have you no soul?  
>Wicked minded, out of control and guided<br>By their hunger they will find new ways to betray us"..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 : I am alone in the dark<strong> _

**(Pure Judai P.O.V) **

_**- After Months Incident - **_

I skipped my whole months classes because on my condition. My parents keep locked me on my room or my house because** 'Every Single Day'**, I've always try to escaped find my Jo-kun!.. Since i 1st try sneak out on Domino Hospital in the middle of the night, and also i try sneak out too on my house or trying escaped from bodyguards. But in the end they're always caught me **NO MATTER HARD** I tried... That makes me really really really upset, angry, mad, and _drives me crazy_ not to **GIVE UP**. Like on Hospital back there as Cycle Of Life. Trying escaped, then caught by guards _/ Nurses / Doctors / Paramedic / Staff or Some People_ (_Some Patient_ behind on my room are always talking about me as like a _**"Crazy Kid or Poor Kid"**_, **DAMN!** Leave me alone you **JERKS!** I shout at them when i heard my name or my situation. I don't need their _sympathy_) And in the end they always put me some drugs for relax or put me in sleep to shut up like a behave_ little puppy_. _**"Damn it Virus Medicines"**_, i said to myself.

After Months living on Domino Hospital. At last, "**I'M FREE!**", I scream out loud so anyone can hear me, After i came out from _Sickness Torturing Hell Hospital_ while my parents are behind me and going to our car** VIOS** named **"Paz"**_ (A/N : that's our car name in real life. HaHaHa X'D)_, Now we are going to our **'Home Sweet Home'!** I'm so very happy by the time like this , like _I'm prisoner on Jail locked in MANY MANY YEARS_, Now I'm going out for new life... But not only that.. Yes! I can find Johan, **NO ONE STOP ME** right now, like i used to be in Hospital and rescued him from the_** DEVIL!**_ Never give up my hope to see my _savior angel_ for saving my life and i know he's still alive and i can feel it somewhere , he's waiting for me and save him, but it was worst than i thought.

Every since I was **home**, when I'm trying walk outside to take a fresh air on our Condo unit.. I have some **BLOODY ANNOYING BODY GUARDS!** At-least 3 much like _Bouncer in Night Clubs_, I can see thru Movies_ (well HELL NO! I'm only 12 years old, never had experience to enter a Club)_. Everywhere i go, They always follow me like 'I am President Of The U.S.A'?, but they keep saying "You need a protection Judai Yuki"... blah blah blah.. WHATEVER! I don't care... Because I was the only one 1st person alive from _horrid murderer killer machine_ named _'Cannival Devil From Hell'_, the guy who killed thousands innocent people and no ones survived from him. They say_ Cannival Devil_ will come back to me and continued his unfinished business with me, A.K.A_ 'Tooth Fairy'_ case files name for me. _(Yeah! Its tooth fairy from hell for me)_. They said some boy as age as me 12 to up?. They murderer by chopping arms, legs, heads, flecking nails, Slit open their inner organs like Spaghetti. 'I think I'm gonna vomit anytime soon by keep saying for those gross explanation'.. And worst taking out their eyes with bear hands_ (Yew! Like a movie SEE NO EVIL, Chainsaw Massacre in Texas and SAW Series)_

_'I hope Johan is still alive somewhere or...',_ i barely shakes my head in furious way not to think Johan is dead.

_**-After Weeks Later (The Night After Dinner) - **_

I'm so tired today i don't know why, why i am so tired and depress, not eating to much which is anyone shocked because I'm a kid who had a** Black Hole** on my stomach eating the foods in seconds, and I always spacing out of my mind like I don't care in my environment. _Yeah! Hell know why?..._

**BECAUSE**... Johan is not anymore with me. It's **MY DARN FAULT** that's why i never speak to my duel spirit monsters specially _'Hane Kuriboh'_, If he / they didn't tell to Johan i was in great danger, Johan will be stay alive by now not me! _(If you think I'm idiot well? I don't care!, I will do anything for him just to protect him, even my life will be cost)_... Last week the Police announced even News TV and Newspaper declared.

Johan Andersen is dead by murderer _'Cannival Devil From Hell'_ from trying save Judai Yuki. Since that day, I never talked anyone to my friends, teachers, and even my parents. I was totally heart broken by that time, always keep saying to myself its my fault for Johan saving my** ASS.** I hate to admit it._ My Life_, _Desire, Happiness _and my _1st Love _are gone forever. I never smile or laugh ever since that day. Now _I am human shell without spirit or soul inside,_ Sometimes i nearly try to killed myself but my_ Parents_ and_ Body Guards_ are always caught me and stop doing hurt myself.

_**- In The Middle Of The Night - **_

"_Johan?_", i said worried and scared expression. I was in the dark hall way in the creepy hunted house and try to find Johan were he was.

"**_Ju-Judai... please... help... me_**", Johan voice calling for me.

"**_Ju-ju-dai... P-Please.. S-save me.. I.. I... I.. C-can't ... T-take.. any...more_**", Johan slowly voice down like He's been hurt a lot.

"_Hold on Jo-Kun! I'm coming!"_, I run run and run as fast as i could to search my love. In the end of hallway, i reached the metal door.

"**_Ju-judai..i-i'm re-re-really fe-fe-feels co-co-cold.._**", Johan said..

Then i open it. I was totally shocked and burst tear forming on my corners of my eyes, after I enter the room, and seeing this the _horrifying scene_.

Johan is laying on the bathtub with pool of blood of his_** (A lots of BLOOD! Like red water in the dirty bathtub)** _with a lots lots of cuts in his bare chest, can barely see his own flesh inside from his chest. Everywhere part of his body, his heart was on floor still beating, his arms and legs are mutated and eating some little _devil earthworms_. I gasped and trembling breakdown. I kneel on the floor and **Crying Out Loud** can't take it anymore. And the worst part is, the behind on Johan's_ lifeless body_ in the corner _wall dark shadow figure_, there's was a man who wicked evil smile at me, i think he's the one who killed Johan.. Now he's looking straight at me that gives me creeps on my back.

I ran before i think, I ran far away from him as far as I can, my breath is heavier than before, i think I'm going to die this night that was my 1st think while I'm running. I ran as far as i can imagine and never looking back at the room where Johan is.

When i was outside the_ haunted house_. I run to**_ Black Forest_**. I stop trying to hide myself under on the big **_Oak tree_**, I heard stomping foots like army boots.

**Stomp.. **

**Stomp... **

**Stomp... **

**Stomp... **

**Stomp... Stomp... **

He stop... Front on the _**Oak Tree**_. I held my breath really hard to keep stop shaking with my fears all around my body and keep it shut my eyes. Yes! _This_ _the worst ever i felt in my whole life_.

**Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp **

I pray to God_, 'Please help me'. _

"Waaaaaaahhhh, I screamed he garbed my both shoulder on my back and turned around front on his face, I open my eyes in shocked. He stab my heart with in second without mercy using his black dagger or knife. Before my eyes finally closed I can see his face clearly, i can see his eyes glowing dark golden yellow with black ring around. The face...

_**Was me!.. **_

* * *

><p><strong>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",<strong> i scream again in my dark room. My parents came in already my room without a minute. They think I'm going to die soon by hands of murderer named_ Cannival Devil from Hell_.

_"My little Angel Judai.. Another nightmare again?"_, my mom said worried tone and scared face. Asking if i was okay, of course _im not idiot_.

"_I guess we need him a specialist for his condition sweetheart_", said my dad with serious expression on his face.

"No! I don't want Doctors again! Please!... **I'm begging with you MOM~? DAD~?**", I shout at them with terrifying voice, "All I need is Johan, he's waiting for me. I know he's still alive somewhere, I can feel it", i said with determined on my eyes begging to my Parents.

"_Oh my... Honey?... You know Johan is_", my mom said with worried expression almost tear created by his corner brown eyes.

"**Is Death**..._ Judai, just accept the reality that **YOUR** best friend..or **LOVER**?... is death by hands of wicked cannibal hands right now, no ones survived him!. I thank to your best friend by rescuing you from cannibal man and **GOD!** Now you are here and safe as far away from** psycho insane man**_". Dad said relief tone. That makes me angry at him!.

"_**YOU BASTARD! How DARE YOU**_ said to my Johan!. _**YOU just don't KNOW**_ what is really happened back in there creepy warehouse and Johan is trying save me by Wicked Guy even Johan knows how dangerous man he's facing it for_ my sake of my life!_".. I paused in second and bow my head with forming tears on my eyes. "I wished he didn't save me so that he may alive now and safe not me, because i can't take it much longer... without him my life is miserable. He's too much important to me, i rather die..." before i continued my sentence.

_***SLAP* **_

My** mom** slapped me really really hard, I can feel _hot red_ marked hand on_ my left cheek_.

"_**How DARE**_ you said to us _**JUDAI YUKI**_!. Calling your _**Father**_ as a _**BASTARD!..**_ You just don't know how** WE** worried so much about you", My mom said angry tone voice. Then they left me alone in this dark room.

"What a pathetic parents and life i have now, they just don't know what i feels about right now and they just don't understand how i felt now.. Johan.. I really.. Really... need you..right.. Now.. I really really missed you", I cried on my pillow all night until I fall asleep. Keep saying to my mind _'Johan i need you so much_'...

_**- Somewhere Place (Unknown P.O.V) - **_

"_**Just right.. Feel the pain.. Feel the hatred.. Feel the alone in the dark.. Feels no ones love you my Judai-Chan~!.. I'm the only one who can understand you and really care about you**_"... A cold voice whispered in the wind midnight shadow.

_** To Be Continued (^^,'v) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Me :<strong> OK! So is it bad or not? Sorry? That's for now today..next Chapter is one of important plot on my own story.. Yeah! _(but still I'm nervous.. because I'm not writer i am reader, but i guess its my passion)_

**Helena :** _*hands on his ear*_ .. m(-,-)m

**Me :** Now Listen.. Next Chapter... Is my Fave...** BECAUSE! JOHAN WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER!** P.O.V _(*Screaming like Yaoi / Shounen-Ai fan girl*) WWAAAAhhh! Waaaahhh!.. Waaahhhhhh_!..(.~)

**Helena : **OK Guys?, i think i should end this conversation.. Coz' batch-Chan is going insane again.. _*sigh*_ i wonder if we are really same person?... (-,-') _*pointing crazy girl over there*_... See yaah guys! Tuned in as always.. If you **don't like! Don't click Review** or **PM** us! Never come back here!_** *death glaring***_ (o.O)

_**Me : Waaaahhhhh!**_ Johan! I Love You! Specially in episode.107! And 147! Your so** fucking** handsome and awesome body figure on your bondage suit_! *screaming again* _I wish.. I'm **Yubel** so that i can have both **Johan Body** and** Judai body** too!.. X'P _*blushing*_

**Helena** : **Oh God!** What in the hell? _*big sigh and big sweat-drop on my head*_ **OK?**, I have to stop her soon as possible! That's why i don't wanna keep her eating all night her sweet chocolates, Look at her in high sugar altitude! _*big sigh* _

**Johan / Judai :** Why we have always _**weird fan girls**_? _*sweat-drop* _

**Edo :** Because your both perfectly couples in **spirit-shipping** or** dark spirit-shipping** stories in **ALL YuGi-OH Series!**. (=.=)

**Ryo / Jim / O'Brien :** _Nodded their heads_

**Yubel : Hey!** Where i supposed to be show in near future chapters?

**_Everyone ignored her. (Poor Yubel x'P) _**

(While listening Teardrop by BOWL. I miss this song, damn.. I thought Johan is dead after 130 ep. That really makes me cry. Losing is friend one of your close to your heart. Damn you Yubel.. *snit* and also its sooo unforgettable theme song. First its Haou, Second Ultimate Duel Hell Kaiser vs Johan (Yubel) 3rd.. Haou Judai vs Yubel.. And lastly its makes me cry a lot..soo fucking awesome stories.. I wished Kazuki Takahashi did GX have 6 season.. Hahaha.. In my Dreams..)


	4. Johan's Sacrifice

**Me **:**_ Okay!_** This is it!.. (-,~) sorry for the late updated because this** stupid friend** of mine accidental deleted my precious _**chapter 4** and **chapter 5**_, so? _*sniff*_ I rewrite again, its damn hurt... by the way?.. thanks for those read this chappy plot story_.. *bow*_

**Helena** : Don't worry my little _hikari~_, at least you manage to fixed up again with my all mighty sharp memory. (-,-'v) _*smirk*_

**Me : _Thank Helena-Chan!_** You're the best i ever had! _*thumbs up*.._ Hey! By the way again **_my dearest readers_** _**(Yeah You! Who else?)**_.. I can't write _**"Lemons"**_ okay?.. So don't expect me to write it those daring scene I just can't imagine, I'm going to **"_explode nosebleed"_** if I did do that! (+,+),, but at least there's a_ little fluffy things_ ya? *_wink~_* ;'3

**Helena / Me **: We hope you **READERS** _Love this or Hate this_!,,, Please! _**'NO Flammings'**_ Okay! Enjoy!...

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES* <strong>im not really good at English writing so don't expect too much and I'm not good fluency in English words ok? _*thumbs up_* but I really trying my best as far as a good.. *_blushing_*

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like _spirit-shipping, dark spirit-shipping_ and _mild yaoi_ i guess?.. Most important its little _mild gore, swearing, lots of BLOODS!_, and don't kill me or hate it!... X'P

**Disclaimer **_**:**__ I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH : GX_ , If i did i would like more exposures of Johan Andersen in GX4 and more awesome insanity seniors in GX3 we're he being possessed by YUBEL BITCH, w/c is.. I can't hold myself and keep staring at him _(literally absolute drooling)_ in his new outfit _(Temporary *BIG SIGH*)._.. _**"The Sexy Bondage Suit".**_ I never can imagine he's got _**BLOODY HOT MUSCULAR GOD BODY!**_ _**DAMN!**_ He's more hot than Hell Kaiser _(No offense for Kaiser Fans, I'm also his fan too)_. Hey? (O.o) did you imagine why Johan or Yubel? Got so many belts on their _body/outfit?,_ I guess? Those belts want to tie up Judaic on the bed... **IF EVER?** Judai lose on their duel... _***totally creepy NOSEBLEED***_ if ever that happens? and that's my opinion. (^,^'v) _enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>*BOW* m(-,-)m<strong>

**(Insert Play Bottom "Perfect Insanity by Disturbed")**

****_..."Come inside and be afraid  
>Of this impressive mess I've made<br>If you take a look now you will find_

_Branded like an animal  
>I can still feel them burning my mind<br>I do believe that you made your message clear  
>I think I am losing my mind<br>Deprivating, isolating all that I feel  
>Leaving me with images I know are not real<br>Are those words of condemnation that I hear  
>I think I am losing my mind<br>_

_Come inside now I implore  
>Do you think you can restore<br>The crucial pieces missing from my brain  
>What seems to be the matter dear<br>Why do you cry and shake with fear  
>I've only had the best dub me insane.<em>

_I Don't know how much I can take  
>The secret thoughts inside me wake<br>I've lost what was within me  
>Oh sweet insanity~..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Devil's Contract Part.1 - "Johan's Sacrifice"<strong>

_**(Johan P.O.V)**_

"**Geeez!** My head is fucking hurt and keep it up dizzying", I scan where I was. _'Damn? Where am I?'_, it was a dark room no windows only with candle light beside on my bed I was laying.

_'Wait? Bed'_, I tried to move but it won't budge. I try and try but it's useless, I realized my both arms are tied up into bed board with chain belts, my wrist and my legs are also tied up too by strong grip chain belts.

"**GOD!, **don't tell me..", Now I panicking and thinking I'm going to be. "**Mother Fucker Shit!",** I realized how stupid I am, I'm only wearing my favorite **Rainbow Dragon boxer** _(A/N: Wow? I hope I can see Johan wears with that little cute Boxer, hahaha x'P)._

'Now what?, I'm looked a like a _strippers _on the **Playboy Night Club** in the movie, last week we watched with my friends Ryo, Fubuki, Jim and Manjoume. Too bad Judai didn't join us. 'Wait where Judai is anyway'.

"_**Hello Johan Andersen~?**_", A sadistic cold voice that makes me instantly attention towards a voice from behind the shadow.

"Who the **FUCK** are you? Show yourself **BASTARD**", I scream and give my all mighty courage to show him I'm not afraid to him. Then he just walks out from corner shadow wall.

**"..."**,,

I stared at him and scan him every single details from him. He was tall like 5'8 height feet, pale smooth skin like Vampire skin on the movie, slim but I can tell he's muscular slim, his hair was silky grayish silver with brush up gel _(A/N: Think or search Vergil's hair in DMC3, I really admire his hairstyle totally cool ='3)_, his eyes are glowing reddish yellow with an cold aura effects. I can tell his not human with those eyes like he's a devil or something extra ordinary in human shell or maybe _'ALIEN'._ His outfit was black tuxedo inside his shirt was red and gold tie with shiny black shoes. Last but not the least I think his age was about 20's, totally young gentleman.

'_God he's totally gorgeous gentleman I ever seen in my entire life... No! What I'm thinking! Stop admiring him idiot!'._

_**"Are you done?",**_ grinding at me with teasing tone on his voice. With absolutely winked like he's flirty with me. _'Oh God PERVERT!_'

"What the **HELL** do you want from me? And where's Judai!", he just chuckle at me. Trying my best to break these annoyed chains.

_**"Easy Jo-kun~?**_, I won't bite you okay?", he just laughing like he's love teasing me.

"**God Dammit!** Don't play games with me! Where's Judai!"

_**"Oooh~? Jo-kun why are you soo mad right now, i didn't do anything wrong?... Yet"**_, he playing innocent faces from me. Now I'm totally mad higher than boiling point angry right now.

**"Fuck!** Stop quit playing games with me **'YOU BASTARD'**! Where's Judai!... If... If ever bad happens to my Ju-Chan! I swear to all mighty _God's _in heaven that I will definitely chop your heads off right now and your headless body will feed by hungry animals!", I really mad at him, showing my treat at him.

_**"Okay.. That's enough.. I'm here to talk some things from you and make a deal with me Johan Andersen"**_, he's aura suddenly changed into deadly murderer criminal on his looks makes me a little bit scared from him. I gulped.

"W-What?.. A-a deal?", I tried my best to look at him without showing my fears my eyes from him.

_**"To be honest? After I put you in sleep we're in warehouse. I sense a deadly sin from you, you being already chosen by now"**_. Right now I don't get his point before I asked him.

_**"You see I can kill Your Ju-Chan~ whatever i want to but..."**_, now i struggle try my best to break free from these shit chain belts.

"No you won't!", I try and try.. Then he just is laughing at me.

_**"Oh!~ Jo-kun, this is pointless. You can't break those chain belts even an wild animal gorilla can't break that those"**_, he pointed these chain belts and just winked at me with teasing smile from him.

_"What the hell?_..", now I'm trying to think how I get out of here and save Judai from him. Now i got idea, if i try to be nice to him when his guard down and let me unlocked this shit chains. I will make him knocked out right away and then escaped from him in this shit dark room. That's it.

"Soo? Before I asked your deal. Who the hell are you anyway?", he smirked evilly at me that makes me feels cold on my back. I don't know why I feel 'that'.

_**"Me?, I'm the Devil from underworld who sent a mission to search the "chosen" and you are one of them Johan Andersen",**_ straight to the point. "Huh? A real devil?", now i get why he soo cold and evil presence from him.

_**"Johan Andersen i need is your soul and be part of my "Chosen" and that's why I'm dealing with you right now"**_, he just staring me with deadly serious on his face.

"Why me?, what do you think i got those qualities to be your _chosen_?"

_**"Well.. You see?, you got secretly deadly desire that keeps hiding from yourself even you keep try denying from me. You can't lie or hide it from me.. You know? You got "**_**THAT**_**"**_, he smirked evilly at me. I turned away my head from him.

"W-w-what d-do y-you means by 'that'?", I tried myself to be calm but my body betrayed me. Now I can feel he's right sat behind me then he whisper to my right ear.

_**"You know what I **_**"mean",**_** Jo-kun~?"**_ I tried back up away from him, He just laugh then stand up.

_**"Well, I'm going now and think carefully Johan Andersen. I will come back in 1 hour, by the way my name is Hell",**_ he winked at me and he just left me behind this alone dark room.

I looked up on the ceiling even its too dark to see it, thinking what should I do?, _'Of course idiot Johan!, Judai is my 1st priority'_, but if I accepted his deal or offered I'm sure Judai will be safe from him but maybe after that i will never seen him again and i cannot go to heavens too being owned by _the devil_.

_"Judai",_ i tried hold up my tears away but it failed. If ever i had a chance to tell him right now, how much i really love him with all my heart and soul but it's too late for now. Today is worst ever day i have, I'm dealing with the real bastard devil using my Ju-Chan to his hostage, i know and heard from news tv, he's one of most wanted dangerous criminal man in whole planet earth never caught by the police or swat team, he's murderer thousands innocent people, everyone scared at him because no one's to be his next victim and nobody sees his true face because the victim already death before they see him,_ 'I guess?_', but in one only thing they're don't know he's actually a real devil searching for the _"chosen"..._

**'Wait what he means that **_**"chosen"**_** anyway?'**

I heard the door suddenly open quietly and shut close with a small _'Click'_. I turned to him again. Now he's face is **fuckin **annoying me with grin on his face. He knows I'm going to accept his deal. _'Fuck You Asshole'..._

_**"So? Deal or not deal with me Jo-kun~?",**_ he just winked at me. I disgust him for that so many times before.

"**Yes!** I'll take the deal but in one only condition. **DON'T **you **DARE **_**Hurt or Touch**_ Judai", I paused within 3 seconds and I deadly glared at him with my angry eyes on him. **"Never ever break the deal 'GOT IT!",** with a hard look and determination sacrifice myself for sake safe of my Angel Ju-Chan.

_**"Of course! I won't a break the deal or promises as a True Devil Pride"**_, he smile evilly to me.

_**"Now before we going to officially deal is done"**_, he walked and sat beside me, he cupped my chin to make sure I was looking at him and he just staring at me with his reddish gold glowing eyes with lustful and desire within.

_**"Now.. Your soul and body are mine Johan Andersen~... Only Mine~",**_ I keep staring at him, I can't blink or neither move my body it just he's controlling me. Our noses are touch and our lips are inch away. Then he just kissed me with a soft gentle kiss and worst part I was literally kiss him back with lovely feeling. I don't know what's going up to me, because I did love this sensation feeling and I really like he's doing with me. He just touched my every part of my sensitive spot body. Before we go further to that highest sensation feeling lustful ourselves.

_**'Judai, I'm sorry'**_, Just only on my mind. And now you know what's happen next, we just make it up with long long hours non-stop _making it,_ after _'that' _I fall asleep with him with a confirmed satisfied.

_**(End Johan P.O.V)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Judai P.O.V)<strong>_

Almost _**3 months**_ I spend here in my white cell room, white walls, white metal door front of my white bed and almost white everywhere. I'm here in _Asylum Domino Hospital_, don't worry I'll explain what happen to me back there in few months earlier before I got 'here'.

Well its start a few months early after the tragic accident of Johan missing and declared his death on over the entire world by murderer_ 'Cannibal Devil from Hell'_, and me nearly killed by him. My parents keep me away from people because every single day I asked them like this.

_"Did you see Johan Andersen, he's my best friend. He's got teal blue haired and got a beautiful emerald eyes. If you did see him please tell me immediately"_

I keep them asking neither I know them or not, again and again non-stop asking. People think of me, I'm out of my mind, crazy poor kid or _**"Psychopath disease".**_ When they keep saying that Johan is dead or Gone, I rejected already before they arguing with me. Making worst ever of my life. 'Damn Shit Life, it's my all fault after all'.

_**- Another Judai's P.O.V in Yuki's house on Living room (3 months earlier) -**_

"**Aniki?,** Johan is gone. You should move on and start attends to go school with us_**. We really missed you Aniki!"**_ , Sho said with super begging me to go school tomorrow. Since I was out of domino hospital I never chance to go school ever since that day, I've been busy search for Johan even they believes he's dead. I won't give up, _NEVER!_

"Yeah~?, Primate Sho is correct, we already missed you so much. Serge _you should move on and start to a new life_", Kenzan trying to cheer me up but still i ignored them.

"_Please Judai-sama?,_ Johan is gone. _It almost half year_ since he's gone missing", Rei said with tears on her eyes. But still I never listen to them.

"Rei-San was right, just accept the fact is _Johan Gone Forever_, do you think he wants to see you like this? Being locked in your house and never wants talk to us?", Asuka trying to _kick my ass to reality life _but still I don't spoke them.

"_Sissy? Easy~~?_ Judai-kun never listen to us since he's got woke up on hospital. He just keep quiet for us or totally ignored us?", Fubuki said after a _'Big Sigh'_. Yeah leave me alone please.

"Judai we know how much hard you through this pain and suffer after Johan's gone missing, but like Asuka said? If Johan see you like this he definitely sad about this. _He and We don't want to see you like this being lifeless_. _**Please!**__ Stop being emo._ We want to help you don't push yourself so hard and keep saying to yourself 'its your all fault', Ryo said with serious face as always but he does care really about me. Yeah he's right about me but still.

"_Beside?_ Johan rescued you from this madman nearly killed you but he's _willing sacrifice his life to just save you from him_", Manjoume said with annoyed on his face being sick of my emotional breakdown.

Then there's been a big '_**Click' **_on my head. What just happened back there in warehouse before I already passed out on that creepy warehouse? Johan being taken away from me by this Devil then.

"**No!** Johan is still alive.. I... I-I can feel it! And i-i knows he's waiting for me to save him from devil. Why you guys can't you see that?" I bowed my head and shook my head and I shout at them as loud as I could. **"HE SAID HE WILL COME BACK TO ME AND THEN WHEN THE RIGHT TIME COMES, HE WILL COME BACK TO ME, SO I'M WILLING GIVE MY LIFE TO JUST TO SAVE JOHAN FROM HIM**", Everyone gasped and I heard that something I will definitely regret what I said early.

"Is it true Son?" Dad spoke behind me and dismay looks on my being bad son for him.

"No!, oh God! Honey, we should call the police about this before he killed our son", Mom said trying dialing his phone as fast as she's could.

_"Oh crap shit life",_I whispered to myself. Being regret what I said to them.

After that happened, they already told to Police station what I said to them earlier. I trying to lie to them it was not true I said, but nobody believes me, Of course they think I was trying to be bait myself from the devil so that I can rescued Johan from him, that's why they won't allowed me to do that. I'll try my best but some people think I should cure my behavior. I should go to psychiatrist for my mental disorder behavior in short they call that _"Psychopath",_ I've been _violent person, swearing words to my shit family and fuck friends_ and soon they forced me to go this my white cell room to just talked and cured my problems or my behaviors. I always said to them 'there's nothing wrong with me'. I just want to see my Johan, that's all. Why they cannot give my request. They try perused me to _kick my freaking mind to go back reality check life_ that my lover is totally doomed gone death. When they keep saying 'that' to me I'm becoming wild child animal trying hurt them with my boiling point angry altitude and so on. Even nurses, one of them I already stab her forearm for making me so mad at her by insulting my Jo-kun.

Now I'm totally alone now, nobody takes my side. _Oh well?_ I don't need them either. But I know only person truly cares and love about me is Johan. He's definitely taken my side and protects me from these mean evil humans causing my insanity. No one will be replaced my love for him. I snapped my thoughts about dreaming my Johan. I heard a _very loud voices and screaming outside_ my cell room. I don't know what happened outside. But then I tried ignored them, I really don't care any one of them.

***AHHHHHHHH***

_-Creek-_

***PLS! HAVE MERCY!***

_-Splash-_

***SOMEBODY HELPS US***

_-Bam-_

**_*PLEASE... NOOOOOO!*_**

_-Splatters-_

I tried my best to ignore this _Fuckin Screaming Noise_; _maybe my mind is playing tricks on me_. I clap my both hands on my ears so that I can't hear them. After few minutes, it's totally dead silent. Now, I felt cold and scared. Maybe I'm going to be next victim like them. I hide myself under my sheet bed and praying to _God I'm going to be safe right?'_ _I hope so?_

***Creeeeek***, I heard my door suddenly open with loud metal creak and few _footsteps_ are coming on my right direction where I was hiding. Then, someone hold my both shoulder and quick seconds there's a thing _a little needle _strike to _my neck_. My whole body immediately become numb and don't cooperate with me to just a little move. I feel sleepy right now.

_'Darn not this time'._

Someone shoot out my sheet and I can see two of them not literally can see because my vision are becoming blurt but only one recognize one of them, the man left figure, I'm really sure for it. A _dark tealed hair_, _smoothie peach skin_, _a muscular body?_ **Huh?**, and he's _wearing unfamiliar suit_ for me but I can tell its _hell sexy_ from him. And those eyes..

_"No... No way... What..."_

Are _**orange eyes**_ with him and then me already drifted sleep against my will_**? 'Johan'.**_ That's my last thing I ever in my mind.

I know I can feel someone holding up me and take out of my cell room. I don't know what's going happen next. I'm sure it's not good news. _**'Oh God'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Okay! That's for today, sorry it's not really perfect because this is 2nd time I wrote, **(Darn Bitch! Just accidentally delete my fave chapter 4 and 5. It took 2 days ya know?)**... _*suddenly dark aura around me*_ X'C

**Helena:** _Hush! Batchi-Chan~?_ At least you manage updates this, doesn't worry I'm sure she's will... _*evil smirked*_ _**(showing voodoo doll and witch crafts)**_... _Let's play together with her Hikari~!_ **(¤_¤)**

**Me:** _Huh?_ (O.o) what are you planning to do? Uh_**! Nooo!**_ That's bad.. I'm not going to join you, it's against my will. Hurting people is bad idea. (-,-)

**Helena :** **Oh come on!** Just one! (^,^'v) *_**playing innocent and showing evil things**_*

**Me :** **Oh! No way!** It's soo evil! Don't be so mean for her, it just accident no one wants _'that'._... Okay? ='/

**Helena :** _*whistle innocent* ;'3_

**Me / Helena :** Thank you for reading this our own plot. And we only own this name _**Hell **_or at least 3 OC's and nothing else. _**(Did you know Hell is come from one of my nightmares last week so I manage to Hell will be part of my story, so? Hope you like it, I don't like many OC's ok? Just only one or 3, I don't want to confused you guys) **_*****wink~* bye-bye! (^,~'v)...

(Listening **"Make Magic by JelKb**"... Its sooo cuuute song!.. _"PRI HANE FEI PRI HANE FEI OH! OH!"..._ x'P Judai / Yugi (Atem) and Yusie is Fuckin Awesome _**(Mainly I'm Drooling at them they both hot chick for me especially Judai) i hate paradox to make Rainbow Dragon into Malefic (Sin) mode..arrghh! Hey? So Rainbow Dragon got 3 kinds? (Rainbow Dragon / Advance Dark Rainbow Dragon / Malefic Rainbow Dragon)**_ wow? That's sooo awesome! Go Johan!.. I love you!.. See yah next chapter.. I'm so talkative but in real life I'm more like haou-chan~, _vamooses! _='3)


	5. Undying Love

***Insert bottom play "Teardrop" by BOWL* **

_~Utsumuki Warau Sono HoHo Wotsutau Namida Hitoysuku~ _

**Me**: _**Ahem!**_ Maybe this is the end of _Judai Yuki_ and _Johan Andersen_ ***Sob*** (TT-TT)

**Helena:**_ Hikari~?_ Stop being cry baby; you should start the **Chappy 5!** (=,=')

**Me / Helena**: Sorry if it just a little bit short chapter and sorry being soo late update _(You know I have a lots reason in my real life, who cares anyway?)_ so? Hope you Guys Love it or Hate it!

* * *

><p>*Notes* I'm not really good at <em>English <em>writing so don't expect too much and I'm not good fluency in _English words_ ok! ***thumbs up*,** but I really trying my best as far as good ***blushing* **

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like _Spirit shipping_, _Dark shipping_, and mild **YAOI** I guess?... Most important it's little mild _GORE, SWEARING, LOTS OF BLOODS_! And _Don't kill me or Hate it!_... X'P

**DISCLAIMER :** _**I DO NOT OWN YUGI OH! GX**_, If I did I would love a little more attention on the _Plot Story Of GX_ than _Dueling_ so that we can clearly understand the real story like _Manga,_ it so many things we should know like example _"how did it get back Gems Beast deck to Johan after in the end of season3 after Judai use his rainbow dragon to Yubel_, it makes no sense? Right? _Did Johan know Yubel and Judai fused their soul together after incident in Dark world? _And _Also I really want to know what happened to Evil Heroes deck from Haou, did just gone something or just stole away?_ (.) so many question to ask!

* * *

><p><strong>(ENJOY! *BOW*) <strong>

***Insert Play Bottom "The Last Time by Within Temptation"***

_..."For so long I've tried. _  
><em> Could not close my eyes. <em>  
><em> When you became an outcast in this life. <em>

_ Again and again I try_  
><em> to understand the demons inside your head, <em>  
><em> but the truth is you love them to death. <em>

_ Now, I know it's the last time I have tried _  
><em> to lift you up to make you fight. <em>  
><em> Nothing is ever easy in life. <em>  
><em> I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. <em>

_ I have been blind to how you justify _  
><em> everything that you've wasted in this life.<em>

_You can blame and you can hide _  
><em> behind what is wrong and what is right. <em>  
><em> Life is the choices we make <em>  
><em> I hope you'll awake before it's too late.."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Devil's Contract Part.2 - Undying Love <strong>

**(Judai's P.O.V) **

"uhhmmm... Damn... Where Am I?.. Now", I looked around me it was like torture chamber. _No Windows Only Metal Hard Door _on Front of me.

"Shit!, I can't move either... _Bitch Strap belts_", I was seat in this damn metal hard chair. My both arms and legs are tied up of these fucking belts.

I scanned and looked around trying to see things can be useful to cut these belts and escaped this damn _awful freaking room_.

_**"So you're awake Juu-Chan?, I thought you're going to sleep longer than before?"**_, an terrifying voice that makes me screamed.

"**Ahhhhh! Fuckin Shit!**" I scream and swearing like frightening teenage girl chasing Jayson X.

_**"Ohhh!.. Did I scared you soo hard Juu-Chan?",**_ he's smirking at me and now he's standing right front of me.

"**No!** I wasn't and Please don't call me _"Chan"_. I didn't even know you and I don't want to know you either", I turned away my face front of him with _"HPMH"_

_**"How Cute and Adorable you are that's why I really like teasing you Juu-Chan? But..."**_ he paused and now he's staring at me with amusement cold presence from him. I gulped waiting for next happened. Now I realize I can see his face clearly than before he's wearing the masked and surgical gown. _'Wait? Is he's the one who murderer my teethes? But he's way too handsome guy'_. I blushed and turned away my face again from him.

He's grinned seeing my pink blushed on my cheeks. "_**Why are you not looking at me Juu-Chan?. It because I'm too handsome guy who murderer your teeth's inside on your mouth?**_", I deadly glared at him making me remember those awful memories back there in warehouse and just a moment I realized something important to me.

**"FUCK YOU! Where's Johan!"**, he's just chuckle like he was expecting my question.

"I said **where's Johan!** **God Dammit Answer my Question!**", I asked him again with warning tones and with my cold voice coming from mouth. _**"Yeah? that's more I like it Juu-Chan, make yourself mad, hate and angry"**_, he just grinding at me and before I asked him again.

"_**Allowed me to introduce myself, my name is Hell, I am the Devil came from underworld that sent a mission to search for the 'Chosen'**_.

"_HUH!_", I was shocked what did he said to me right now. _'A real pain ass Devil'_, that's why i feels something wrong with him at the 1st we meet. No wonder he's got no heart to just killed the thousands innocent people.

"W-what d-does yo-you mean _'Chosen'_?", I was shaking because I was facing a real life _Devil came from the Lands of Demon's realm_. _**'God! This is no good'**_.

He smirked again, I hate that annoyed face so many times before. _**"No, this is not right time to answer your question"**_. I just glared at him and now I give up.

"**Fuck?** Then what do you want from me? **Wait!**.. What the hell did you do to him! I swear you did something to him!", I remember he's eyes must be beautiful emerald eyes not teal possessed orange eyes. 

"_**Yes, I did something to him. But he's willing to do it just for your sake life Juu-chan~**_", he's smiling evilly to me.

**"WHAAAAT!"** I was shocked again in the 3rd time.

"_**He's sacrifice his soul to me just to let you live and unharmed from me**_", now he's wicked smile at me.

"**Nooo**..N-no.. H-he d-didn't do that..t-to me, r-right?.. Please you're lying to me! Johan don't do stupid things like that!", I tried my best not believe what he said to me.

"**You wanna **_**'proof**'?_", he snapped his gloved fingers. Within seconds, I heard the door suddenly open it and there's a small figured came out from the metal door.

"_**Johan!**_", I cried and my tears falling down to my cheeks. I'm so happy to see him again. I can see him front of me while he cherish my left cheeks wiping my tears falling down.

"_Oh! Jo-kun!_ I'm so glad that you're alright. I'm so death worried about you. You don't know how much I missed you", then suddenly Johan sat on my lap and he cupped my chin staring his possessive orange eyes.

"Johan?.. W-what are-", unexpected action he just kissed me with hungry and forceful kiss from him while brushing my back and keeping down slowly and slowly to my sensitive spot. I was totally shocked and stunned, well? I kissed him back w/o thinking after few minutes with our battle tongues he back away with trailing our sting saliva. I was panting and then he smirked evilly at me.

_'Wait? Did he just? No way! Johan never do evil smile and he never do things that to me like kissing earlier'_. I growled

"**Who Are You!** You're not my Johan that I know. He never ever _kisses _me like that. Your just impostor him", I deadly glared at him want to punch his face.

Then unexpected happen again he just cried Front Of Me!. He's tears are falling down his both cheeks like he's hurt what I said to him. "_Ju-chan~_.. Is this way you think of me. _I love you Ju-chan~!_.. It's really hurt what you said to me earlier". He just cried and sobbing front of me and I feel really guilt right now.

"uh-uhm.. I... I..", I don't know why did I said those awful words to him. I didn't mean to him, I don't want to hurt to him and Most of All... I DON'T LIKE seeing his crying because of me... _But why?_, now I'm confused don't know what to do.

I snapped out my thoughts because Johan brushing my back in seductive ways and while his lips are almost touch to my neck..almost...that gives me a pleasurable. _'Wait? Why he so very seductive person?'_

"_**Ju-Chan**~!... Can i make you mine~..._", then he peck my neck gently... so soft.. so damn warm...and...

"**Ahhhhhmmm~!**", i moaning... he kiss and sucked so hard...make a leave big mark Hickey!..._'Oh God..what hells happening to me~'_

"J-Johan..S-stop..p-please", all I can do is moan and blushing. Then I heard snapping finger came from the devil's bastard. Johan stand up and walked out from this room. I immediately deadly glared at him, who else the bullshit devil. _'Something fishy going on here'. _

_**"So? Now do you believe me Juu-chan~?.. Let's talk and make a deal with me Judai Yuki"**_, I stared at him with disbelief and entrust from him. Then he continued.

"_**You see?, you've got extremely perfect sinful soul desire from you Judai. You got all kinds of negative emotion mentally or physically like you hate so much about your parents sending you in that white cell room causing your insanity, you're all friends are not listening or helping you instead they think you're out of mind causing not taking your side and not believing in you. I just want to help you. These causing your pain and suffer, we can take avenge them.**_"

"**HuH? What the? Hello?** Are you _forgetting something_? You're the one causing these my suffer, you're the one who started and **SORRY!** But I don't need your help or something... especially from **you bastard!**". I said with angry tones

"_**No Judai, you're the one who act this way and going to wrong path of your life"**_, I realized he's just half right what he said to me. _'No! He's tricking with you BAKA!, don't let yourself believing from the bastard devil'._

"_**How about your Jo-kun~?, Juu-chan~? He's sacrifice his soul to me and now you're running away from him? Bad Juu-chan bad~**_", he shook his head like teasing way.

"No..Johan..", I bowed my head low trying hiding my tears falling down and guilt on my face.

"_**Juu-chan~, I can give your Jo-kun for you, in one condition... Just let me have your soul Juu~chan!**_" i quickly stared at him with his glowing devilish red gold eyes.

"_**You can live with your Jo-kun forever if you just let me have your soul to me**_", he smirked.

Inside my head, I was screaming to say _**'yes'**, I will love to live with him forever. He sacrifices himself, why? So do I?'_.

"Yes! I'll take the deal just let me live with my Johan", I don't know what I'm doing but right now I'm so obsessive from him. Then I don't care anymore, no one loves me except him. Yes this is my undying love for him. _Never Regret_ what did I decision I made up from the devil.

_**"That's right, great decision you made Juu-chan~"**_, he walked to my direction and he's face was nearly inch away from my face. Then he just kissed me. I really disgust that but something wrong with me, he knocked my senseless become unable work properly; I've been draining my life energy from him. For the last time I was passed out again. I remember Hell caught me with his soft arms and he held me up going somewhere place.

**(Hell P.O.V) **

Now... it's completed mine **_"Chosen"_ **are going to be my keys to unlock the gates of underworld and make the world suffer by the realms of the demons and devils. My master will be pleased by this goodness, but it takes a years before happens that **_'Day'_**. _Millions sinful soul_ are have to collect but at least I have these **_"chosen"_** that will more easily than before.

I looked to Judai just look at him.. Sleeping like fallen angel, he's so easy to trick little things on him using his lover and Johan…. well? He is so easy too just prey his lover too. What a morons, human are soo really easy tricks on their weaknesses and naive sometimes. I licked my lips seeing Judai is about awake and his seeing his _beautiful possessive golden eyes_. _'**This is going to be fun'**_. I smiled evilly

**(End Hell P.O.V) **

* * *

><p><strong>(Sho P.O.V) <strong>

"**Aniki!**", I screamed after I woke up from horrible nightmare. I saw Aniki in that dream he's calling my _help_. So i stand up from my bed and decided going out my house to visit Aniki make sure he's okay.

"Where do you think you're going Sho?", I stop front of our gate seeing my big brother Ryo on the corner left outside the gate. He looks like worried but angry expression on his face.

"Uhm? Walking to take a fresh air?", I lied to him not single looking at him.

"In the midnight? _Walking alone outside_? Don't lie to me Sho, if you want to see Judai make sure you're not going alone. I'm coming with you", 1st I was shocked but I smiled at him. He is my big brother after all.

We were going to see Aniki place in Asylum Hospital just few blocks street i saw _Kenzan, Manjoume, Fubuki, Asuka and Rei. _

_**"Why are you here?",**_ we both ask the same question in the same time. We just laugh a little. Asuka broke the moments.

"I'm not sure about this, I have bad feeling there's something will bad happened tonight. I don't know how I explain this but I have a feeling Judai is in great danger. Same as my idiot brother", Asuka said.

"_Oh come on~ Sissy_ don't call your handsome big brother as idiot", Fubuki said with fake hurt eyes on his face. I smiled at them.

"Yeah me too", Rei said while scared expression in her face and a little bit shaking on her body.

"Let's go! And visit the slacker", Manjoume said while we following him.

"Right Primate Manjoume-don!", Kenzan just grinding.

We walked couples minutes and only 3 meters away.

**BAAAMMM! **

"**HOLY SAM HILL!**", Kenzan said while jumping away few meters away from us.

"**WHAT ON THE EARTH?**", Fubuki shocked while hugging his sister Asuka like scared baby.

"**GOD! MOTHER FUCKER**!", Manjoume with big eyes shocked because Rei stomp his right foot. I sweat drop at them.

"Wait! Look!", Asuka pointed direction to where the fire and explosion was.

"Oh no! Is that Aniki hospital place he was?", I said with extremely nervous.

"Guys let's run we have to sure Judai is safe and okay", Ryo said with seriousness on his face.

After us running marathon, we see horrifying scene that you will definitely regret to see this.

_**The Asylum Domino Hospital are on HELL FIRE**_, we heard screaming people.

**"Somebody help us!" **

**"We trap someone help us" **

**"Oh God! The fire is coming for us" **

**"Ahhhhhhh! Someone save him he's burning alive!" **

**"HELP! HELP! HELP!" **

**"Why we Can't go outside! Someone help us here we trap inside" **

We just stared and seeing them running their life's. Ryo first snapped his shocked he immediately dial his cell phone calling '911'. _Manjoume, Fubuki and Kenzan_ are trying their best knocked the main door but it's useless it's like hard rock w/c is very hard to break it. Even the back doors and exit emergency door are locked. Also we try to break the windows used by big pipe bar but it broke away not the window the pipe was broken. For some reason there's a forced barrier that we can't break how we hard to try break it.

We feel useless this time, all we can do is watched these poor people trap inside the hell fire on the building.

Now couples minutes later the police cars, ambulance, and fire truck are on the action. We just watched like we watching horror movie some police man asking what happened the only we answer is _"we don't know"_. We still stunned and shocked. The bad news is no one survived inside the building even the doctors, nurses, staff, anything living life are none survived this tragic incidents. The _Police, S.O.C.O, detectives and S.W.A.T_, they said didn't know how the fire get started it's like a magic. Of course no one's believes that excuses.

"**NOOOO.. ANIKI**.. *sniff*.. No... Way... Aniki is dead", I cried and all my other friends are cried too.

After the tragic last night, morning TV News Cast official declared of tragic incidents of Hell Fire on Asylum Domino Hospital where people trapped inside the building and no one survived the incidents.

_**To be continued (^^,'v)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> That's for today… sorry for being super late update.. **(TT-TT)**

**Helena**: Next chapter the new beginning **(^o^)** hope you guys love new story about—

**Me:** _**Shhhhhh**_! Don't spoil the story **HELENA!**... X'/

**Helena**: _**Oooopsss!**_ Sorry! (^,^'v)

**Me / Helena**: If you** do like or love it just click the damn review bottom!** and If** YOU don't like/hate it don't press review bottom** and **click back page and NEVER EVER come back here**, got it! **We don't need your opinion or suggest**…. _*death glares*_

**Me:** Tnx for those review and add fave my own fanfic.. It makes me cry a lot! **(T.T)** _*cry happiness*_

( Hey! Koala-Chan,,, thanks very much for encouraging me to continue this crap chappy story… I luv yah gurl! And pls! Don't review..Its soo embarrassing! Hehehehe.. **_*shy mode*_**..._** hey guys~!**_ Watched this! This is very funny to watch even I'm not fun of manjoumeXjudai hehehe…)

**(Links Codes)**

.com/watch?v=QRKgLZPWhc8

.com/watch?v=RykcBI0ginA&feature=related


	6. The Time Has Come

***Insert Play Bottom ~ "Writhe in Pain [Millia Rage's] - Guilt Gear" ***

**Helena:** _Hello Guys~!_ Sorry for the super late update~! (^v^')… and I'm the only one who can speak right now... You see... Batchi-Chan~! Is already passed out? Not the hassle writing on Microsoft word. It because…. *pointing young lady on the bed with dripping down nosebleeds on her nose*

**Me:** _Uh~..._Hmm_... Ju-Chan~_... Not...T-there~..._Jo-Kun_...P-plssss…. _(Hugging my fave pillow)_

**Helena:** _*Sweat drop*_ … you know guys~… don't cha think what's going on her~!... Well you see… she's just drooling, fountain nosebleed and high definition freak in out after she finds out the links of the _dark spirit shipping_ and _spirit shipping_ of **JudaiXJohan **and **HaouXJehu **…. On the secret website... _*SIGH*_

**Me:** Oh~~~…. _Je-Jehu_… plssss… m-more~~~…. Uh-….. aaawwww_…. Haou~!_ …. _(Kissing my fave pillow with drools)_

**Helena:** _*BIG SWEAT DROP*_ Guys~! Just ignored her okay~... by the way from the next chapters are a little bit scared, gore, thrilled and intense for the near future.. But chapter 6 is like introduction something so it's little bit boring but next chapter will more action and scared~!... Love it or Hate it~! Batchi-Chan~, she took whole day for this great chapter 6 and others with her absolutely blood and sweat on her works time~!.. (No Flammings Ok~!) ***Deadly Glared***

* * *

><p><strong>*Notes*<strong> I'm not really good at _English _writing so don't expect too much and I'm not good fluency in _English words_ ok! ***thumbs up*,** but I really trying my best as far as good ***blushing* **

*********I don't own JEHU** name it came from **animehime20** or **serina-phatom** _(cause she the one who name it from **elfen gx** before everyone used that name)_. Back to the **real reason why** i used **Jehu** caused if i used **Yohan** i seeing him as _Johan not possessed by Yubel_, if i using **Hell Johan** it makes me think of **Hell Kaiser Ryo**, if i used **Yubel Johan** that was too much typing so i prefer to used Jehu okay... so i don't own the name i just borrowing. _(not much everyone knows that)_

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like _Spirit shipping_, _Dark shipping_, and mild **YAOI** I guess... Most important it's little mild _GORE, SWEARING, LOTS OF BLOODS_! And _don't kill me or Hate it…!_ X'P

**DISCLAMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN YUGI OH! GX**_, if Batchi did... want to more intense, scary, and more wicked bad happenings on Haou~! (Supreme King) legacy. More people "Sent to the Stars"… and also Jim Crocodile Cook will be part GX4 instead O'Brien… (I remember how he's so coward after he faces Haou vs. Jim on the duel. What a scary cat… tch~! Tch~! Tch~!..Poor O'Brien…)

* * *

><p><strong>(ENJOY! *BOW*) <strong>

***Insert Play Bottom "Hell by Disturbed"**

_..."Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you_  
><em> Running from all that you feared in your life<em>  
><em> Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you<em>  
><em> Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!<em>  
><em> And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open<em>  
><em> To leave me to die!<em>  
><em> So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven<em>  
><em> To leave me behind!<em>

_Now I can't stay behind  
>Save me, from wreaking my vengeance<br>Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
>Burning now I bring you Hell!"...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Time Has Come<strong>

**_(*Sho P.O.V*)_**

I was walking in the cemetery called "Dark Domino Cemetery" with red bunches of red roses on my right hand. Today is 5th death anniversary of Judai Yuki or I'll say "Aniki". It's been 5 years after tragic incidents, there's so many happened in 5 years.

1st Aniki's parents after half year since Aniki's death, they immediately move on the other side of the earth because they're scared and didn't want to live in this "Sin City Domino" and they didn't want to remember bad things about their only son. After few months we heard Aniki's parents are crushed by the big truck on the highway that makes them die instantly. Poor Aniki parent's, what a tragic incidents to Yuki's family. I know it's really sad story about their life history. About Johan Andersen we heard his parents are biological family not truly blood relation. They're not even care a little about their biological son and also they immediately adopted another son name Jesse who also the one who killed his biological parents and family relative in just one night. Then after that night he commit suicide on the inside the house Of Andersen Family.

Yeah~! I it's really creepy story right...

About the murderer name "Cannival Devil from hell", he's still wondering around places. The police and others people wants catch him or arrest him are failed to catch him or something worse than that, being killed by him with "Disgusting brutal killing". I hope someone can stop him someone who's more powerful and strong person. I hope so~…

About our friends, well? How about I'll start the older one.. Who else?.. The Blizzard Princes Fubuki Ten join, after he graduate on our school name Domino Academy High school. He's got already awesome job. You know what it is~?.. Its media reporter, their parents are the Famous Ten join TVs Channel Station on this Domino City. Believe or not? Fubuki is a big star in whole every morning TVs news.. We were seeing him on the TV every single morning. He looks funnier than before always teasing his sister Asuka, begging to become his partner in reality show.

Ha~! Ha~! Ha~! I wonder when he comes home if Asuka beating him and Fubuki is running away from her for his sake precious life. That will be more to watch him than TV news.

Yeah~! About Asuka Ten join, she's taking advance class than us. 2 years earlier she's become elite smartest student in whole school academy, that's why now she's studying law class in her 4th years in college life. She's more independent, strong woman and more…. More scarier when it comes at her bad temper altitudes as always before. But I hope she's will achieve her dreams' become a true lawyer someday.

And as for us, Manjoume, Kenzan, Rei and I are the same as level 4th year high school students. One year to go, we are going to college soon. I and Rei are the same class while Kenzan and Manjoume are other class. Well our lives are okay for now on…but for me isn't not okay. I really missed him.

"Hello Aniki, it's been a while since I last visit", I was standing front of Aniki's tombstone then knelled down and put some beautiful red roses in front his tombstone and pry for his rest in peace on other world and have a beautiful peaceful soul. I glanced to my wrist watched, it's already 6pm. I have to go home before curfews times start.

"Sorry Aniki, I have to go now. Don't worry I'll visit you sometimes", before I go….. I looked behind Aniki's graveyard were the name is….

"Johan Andersen", I glared that bastard blue haired boy tombstone.

I know is sound not right… but after that Johan has gone missing, Aniki's become crazy young kid whole lost light from his innocent soul. I feel angry and mad at him; I know it's really bitch sound stupid because of him it's…

"Shit~!... I have to go home before Big Brother Ryo worries about me", after that I was running to go home. Maybe I should move on, but I can't. He stills my Aniki after all. I smile sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Marufuji's House "2 hours later")<strong>

"Big brother... I'm going to sleep now", before I'm going to upstairs.

"Sho? Did you visit Judai graveyard?" I saw him while reading his case file on folder with matching typing on his laptop something. Yes, Ryo Marufuji's is working as Special Agent in Special Police Force looking for "Cannival Devil from Hell". He's goaled is captured the most wort wanted murderer either DEATH or ALIVE. After Aniki's death since that 'DAY', he promised himself he will avenged and make pay his unforgivable crimes not just Aniki and Johan, also for those other victims by him.

"Yeah~…. Big Brother… I'm tired….. Let's talked tomorrow okay?", I asked him and he just nodded no single looking at me.

Now I was laying my bed thinking about Aniki, what's really happened to him before the hell fire on Asylum Hospital? Did he really die on that place…. We've had no clues about his body or either no trace from him. The police told us no one survived in that night everyone has died. I wonder what if he's not dead and someone help him out or… the devil kidnapped him again and who started the hell fire on that poor hospital. Of course no one does believe in that theory, I have no evidence about these theories of mine… but I won't stop investigate Aniki's death or … I shook my head, what a silly brain bird I am. I closed my eyes and I already sleeping like behave good kid boy.

**(Ryo P.O.V)**

I saw Sho is a sleeping already, I know Sho so depress since Judai die on that _"Day"_. Every year in Judai's death anniversary he always visit his graveyard and always sorry for him. Sho is one of close friend Judai but he's the one 1st abounded him since Judai needs our help trying search Johan missing but we ignored him in turns into his sanity. I feel sorry for him, I remember how they 1st meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back 7 Years)<strong>_

Sho was crying on the playground trying protecting something for him in the near place Domino Elementary School. The 3 meanie boys trying steal his fave card…. Yes the power bound.

"**Hey~! Pimp squirm**! Give to us you card or else we will not stop bullying you", a big boy gang of the leader in his group.

2 boys holding up little poor Sho who was crying like a baby.

"**Awww**… look at you… why don't give us that darn card so no one will be hurt", a boy leader.

"**No~!** This is gift from big brother", Sho trying defend himself.

"Then I will force you to give me that darn thing card!", a big boy is about punch Sho face, But _someone _hold his grip.

"Who the hell are you rookie boy", boy shouting at a brunette with serious on his face.

"My name is Judai... Judai Yuki and it's not good trying steal his precious card. If you don't leave I will report to the principle office about this", Judai showing his personal cellphone and click play the video. The video was what happenings earlier are.

"Hmp~!.. Lucky boy…. You will pay for that Yuki", a boy leader walk out from our sight.

"Thanks J-Ju-.." Sho talking terrible while holding his falling tears with funny on his face.

"It's Judai Yuki…and you?", Judai smiling at poor Sho.

"My name is….. Sho… Marufuji's and thank you for saving my as, hehehe".

"Sure thing it's no big deal and I know your card is so much precious to you. I won't stand here and do anything", Judai smiling brightly. Sho admire how brave and kindness from him.

"Can I call you Aniki?", Sho sheepish smiling innocent while rubbing his head back.

"What~! Why?", Judai was shocked about Sho saying to him.

Since that day they're already close friends. Sho always support Judai every time he needs help and always auguring from Johan for super-duper over protective and selfless jealousy even Judai didn't know how Johan loves him. That's why everyone thinks they're perfectly couples someday.

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Ryo close the door quietly and go back to his work place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Morning in the place Domino Academy High-school*<strong>_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"**OH MY GOSH**~! Is that real~!", a girl asking the groups

"Look at them, they're really really handsome", another screaming and squeaking herself

"I think they're a _Fallen Angels from Heavens above_", another girl screaming almost fainted.

"_**Oh god~!**_ I think I'm going to die soon if they looking at me thru their eyes~! Kyaaa~!, a girl almost have a nosebleed.

"Damn~! I want smell their scent~!", a girl almost dripping drooling on her shirt.

The teenage handsome boy who has a dark tealed blue haired and absolutely glowing daring orange eyes who winked to the _girl's fan group_.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**, every one girls of the group are melted right away from the boy.

"Did you see that~!.. _**HE WINKED AT ME**_~!", a girl shouting with pride of her face.

"**No~! Bitch!**.. I am the one who's looking at me", another boastful girl

"**Oh come on girls~!** Stop dreaming on your fantasy, I'm the one whose winked at me", a sadistic smile on her expression.

"**Get the fuck off horn bitch~**! You have already boyfriend", a girl screaming with almost holding her angry.

"**You little Bitch Horn~!** Who's the one who has a many boyfriends and have sex in 3x times a day~!", a girl start to pull hair out another girl.

And fan girl group are staring **CAT Fight** each other. Everyone on campus students is watching them. The two handsome guy walk away from _riot cat fight_.

"_Will you stop flirting to the pitiful humans_", another boy said with sadistic cold voice on his.

"**Oh come on~!.**... They just admiring me how handsome guy I am", a voice with a childish tone.

"No!, I think how badly pervert guy you are and please? control your hormones just one day. We have mission for today…."

"You just jealous~~!... don't worry my love~~?, your still my no.1 in my heart"

"**Go to Hell! And leave me alone**"

"But we've being in hell for whole years"

"**Get to fuck off or I will kill you in no time~!**"

* * *

><p><strong>*After 30 minutes*<strong>

_**(Inside room 405 for senior's high-school students *Normal P.O.V*)**_

Sho was sitting on his desk chair and staring at window. "I'm getting weird feeling after I visited Aniki graveyards". Someone sneaking his dreaming land and is about.

"**Hey Sho~!**", Sho jump out of his desk chair and fall instantly on the floor.

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH~!", Sho with scary face shocked on his face and his about to scream blacknette girl as same as his height.

"_Ooopppsss.. Sorry~!",_ Rei standing front of Sho Desk while Sho glaring death at her. "don't do it again or I will push you on the window'.

"What do you want Rei-San~!", while Sho fixing himself from the fallen scene.

"Nothing!, but I heard from humors there's a foreign student transfers here in our school I hope they will be in here in our classroom", Rei smiling with exciting on her eyes. "I can't wait to see them~! I hope I become one of their girlfriend~! Kyaaaaa~!", Rei screaming like crazy girl and dreaming with crazy thoughts. "_**Girls**_", Sho groaned at Rei.

"Okay~! Class please sits down on your perspective desk chair. We have 2 transferring student from other side world called Europe", After Sensei Daitokuji said introduction the two male figures enter our classroom and everyone stunned.

"_N-No…No..Way_", Sho scared looks on his face seeing two ghost front of the classroom while Rei almost fainted and fighting back his shocked session.

"Class this is Jehu Von Hellshing", Sensei Daitokuji pointing the teenage boy who has dark tealed blue haired, evilly glowing orange eyes and he's wearing dark blue fitted t-shirt sleeveless seeing his muscular thin and awesomeness abs and wearing blue dark jeans with dirty white sneakers. Everyone can tell he's really damn tall, handsome, peachy skin and A VERY ATTRACTIVE BODY FIGURE with awesome beautiful handsome face.

"And this is Haou Von Hellshing, there are both cousins", sensei Daitokuji pointing another teenage boy who has dark brown hair, sadistic cold blooded golden eyes and he's wearing damn all black. Black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Everyone can tell he's so scary but mysterious gorgeous teenage looks that can give his tittle name "Behind every Handsome Boy lurks a Dangerous Beast".

**In 5 minutes Silent…**

"**Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~!, ** Will you marry me Jehu~!", another girl screaming and trying give attention Jehu towards her.

"**OMG~! Haou~! **Will you date with me.. I will pay debt for you~!", a another girl screaming….

And the girls are starting fighting each other. But Rei screaming aloud than other girls in the classroom can hear in whole class…. Sho looking at her if she's got reaction like Sho did.

"_**Oh come on~!**_ They're bot mine girls~! Sorry you have deal with me before", before Rei continued… another riot happenings to classroom

Sho just sweat-drop never know Rei's doing. "Did she just not recognize Jehu and Haou looks a like to our old friends". Sho just watching everything. Boys on class are starting jealousy and daring to death threats and glaring to those two new transferring student. But Haou just glared them back that give every boys kind to scared from him.

"This is going to be bad day", Sho just sighing and still watching the hysterical happening in classroom while Sensei Daitokuji trying stop the messing up and riot of the girls.

**_To be continued (^^,'v)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Helena:<strong> okay~! That it's for today…. And… (-,-')

**Me:** _**oh~!**_ Guys~! What sup~!... Did you love this chapter? Well it takes 4 hours to finish this. (T^T)

**Helena:** I thought your sleeping on your fantasy dream land?... (O.o)

**Me:** well~!... ahhh~!.. I don't know what are you talking about~?… guys by the way~! I have a newest 2nd fanfic story. I hope you like it~! The title is "**My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts**" (T^T)

**Helena: **_*Sigh*_...Ahem~!... If you do like or love it just click the damn review bottom! and If YOU don't like/hate it don't press review bottom and click back page and NEVER EVER come back here!, _**got it!**_ .. I don't need your opinion or suggest…. _***death glares***_

**Me:** next chapter will bit little tiny gore~!... I will try to be evil this time…hope you guys won't killed me or else I won't continue this story..hehehehehe~! _*scared smile*_ … ;'}

_(While watching __**High school of the Dead…. **__I really don't like the girls but I love their teamwork's and insanity of my fave's zombie's~! .')… See yah soon~!_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\ - You must watch this... www. youtube watch?v=Q_ DPDwOxhpE&feature = related ...they give me have a major holding nosebleed... Kyaaaa~! ***Fainted***  
><em>


	7. The Wrath King from Hell

**Me:** **Hi~!** Sorry it took **2 months** before I update my first fan fiction… Well to be honest this is my 3rd time I re write it in **chapter 7** cause on **January 15 , 2012** my computer got reformat and kills my old files even my **precious futures fan fictions**. So hope you will understand from some **one of you**. You will get instantly lost motivation to write it, but thanks to my **fellow friends** on **Fan fiction**, **FB** and **DA**... Thanks a lot for encouraging me write it again. ***bow in respectful way***

**Helena:** from this start chapters are a little bit **scared**, **gore**, **thrilled** and **intense** for the near future_. Love it or Hate it~! _(No Flammings Ok~!) ***Deadly Glared***

**Me:** Sorry for few **mistakes** or **wrong spelling** on this chapter... I've being little bit lazy to write and checking grammar, sorry for those wrong sentence and wrong spelling again... okay~! Nobody is perfect! **(^.^)**

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at **English writing** so **don't expect too much**and I'm not really good **fluency English words**, ok? _***thumbs up**__*****_ but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

*********I don't own JEHU** name it came from **animehime20** or **serina-phatom** _(cause she the one who name it from **elfen gx** before everyone used that name)_. Back to the **real reason why** i used **Jehu** caused if i used **Yohan** i seeing him as _Johan not possessed by Yubel_, if i using **Hell Johan** it makes me think of **Hell Kaiser Ryo**, if i used **Yubel Johan** that was too much typing so i prefer to used Jehu okay... so i don't own the name i just borrowing. _(not much everyone knows that)_

***Warnings!*** **DO NOT READ** if you don't like **spirit shipping**, **dark spirit shipping** and mild **YAOI**... I guess? Most important its little **mild gore**, **swearing**, **lots of ****BLOODS**! And _don't kill me or hate it._.. X'P

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX**, if I did **Hell Kaiser Ryo** didn't have **heart problem** on anime show. What the **hell **they think do that to poor **Ryo**; he's **damn strong man** and got **awesome skilled**, he beat **Judai Yuki** on **season 1 in fair fight**! And now in the **GX4 **he's looks soo **weak **and **stupid**… **I hate it**… to be honest. Why they have to do that on Ryo… ***cries on corner* ** (TT-TT)

* * *

><p><strong>(ENJOY! *BOW*) <strong>

***Insert Play Bottom "The Game by Disturbed"**

…"_Tell me exactly  
>what am I supposed to do?<br>Now that I have  
>allowed you to beat me!<br>Do you think that  
>we could play another game?<br>Maybe I can win this time?  
>I kind of like<br>the misery you put me through.  
>Darling, you can trust me<br>completely.  
>If you even try<br>to look the other way,  
>I think that I could kill this time.<em>

_It doesn't really seem  
>I'm getting through to you.<br>Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
>I think that you might<br>have to take another taste,  
>a little bit of hell this time.<em>

_The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>Now she will never tell another.  
>A LIE!<br>The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!"…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – <strong>_The Wrath King from Hell_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"**Ow! Ow**! That's hurts, **please** be gentle! **Nurse Ayukawa**", A girl blacknette begging to ask to be gentle while healing her wound from the nurse.

"If you didn't do stupid thing **Ms. Saotome Rei**… you will not have any wounds or bruised on your face and arms from stupid **Cat Fight Riot** inside in **Sensei Daitojuki** classroom. **Thanks god!** Mr. Daitojuki and other teacher tried to stops stupid fight over the newest 2 transferring student from Europe… ***sigh*** I hope its not embarrassing from two new students to see on this school are people gone mad insane for stupid fight!t", Ms. Ayukawa just sigh in desperation on her feeling, this is the 35 students she's healing the wounds from the stupid fighting over the **two foreign student** arrive on this school morning.

"**But!** I'm not the one who started, they did not me!", Rei pointing the other girls on the lines who will next to Ayukawa taking wounds from crazy mob girl's are injure.

"**OWWW!**", Rei scream because nurse Ayukawa held tight the bandage in her right arm with deadly glared on her face.

"Now go **Ms. Saotome** I have many things to do this right now. **Next please!**", Ayukawa got scary face from her, being nurse is definitely hard to do job specially on this crazy high school.

"Okay!", Rei stand up immediately seeing the nurse is not good mood for talking and Rei went to outside from the clinic station while Rei deadly glare on her fellow girl classmates. After that Rei was outside now from the clinic and seeing **Sho **was standing beside the wall it's like Sho waiting for her.

"**Sho**… what are you doing here?... it almost 4th period for our class?", Rei asking Sho but looks like he's still wondering its like he's mind is far away from here. Rei get snickering for this, she wants to surprise Sho without noticing from her presence.

Rei is about to boo but she notice Sho was crying both his eyes.

"Sho, What's wrong... why are you crying?", Rei asked poor Sho why he's crying for such on this place. But Sho wipes his tear right away after Rei asking about crying.

"Nothing…. I just remember something... a very memorable moment… but its okay-", Sho stops suddenly what he's about saying because Rei hug him suddenly... For Rei ,she understood why Sho so sad because he is still miss his **Aniki**… and Rei cant denying she still miss a lot and love as always on Judai even he's dead now.

"Rei, I'm alright now... Thanks", Rei just nodded and smile on poor Sho.

"Let's go…", Rei said but

"**RINGGGGGGGG!"**, the bells suddenly rang its look like its time for the lunch.

"We should meet Manjoume and Kenzan on cafeteria", Sho said and they're going to Cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside from Domino High School P.O.V)<strong>

"_Its looks like those 2 are having fun inside the school… __***sigh***__"_, a young teenage boy with silver short haired with azure blue eyes and has wearing a silver gray tuxedo.

"_**Awww**__… are you getting annoyed because you did part of the school where Haou and Jehu was in.",_ a playful female voice with a purple haired and black leather tube shirt and black leather pants with black booths.

"_No… but you're the one should be jealous right because your lovable Haou with the pervert guy Jehu...",_ A silver man smirked after said those words.

"_**Tch~! Shut up Edo!**__",_ a female voice suddenly becomes furious.

"_I'm just teasing you Yubel...but we should go now… I'm don't want spend my time standing here and hearing your miserable feeling about having not partner on your beloved in our mission",_ Edo just sighing and walked away from the behind of the streets where the front of the gate of Domino high school.

"_Yeah….. Damn you Jehu..",_ Yubel walked away too still pissed on her face for being partner Edo on this stupid mission.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Sho P.O.V)<strong>

"**Hey! Kenzan** that's mine…big brother make this just only for me not **YOU**!", Kenzan took my last sandwiched home made from my brother Ryo.

"Sorry Serge Marufuji ***crunch*** but its looks the sandwiched is talking to me that I should eat them", Kenzan was silly grind from me. I was about to punch his face because that was my fave egg and ham sandwich.

"**Stop!** Will stop that...you act silly kinder garden kids… it just only stupid sandwich", Rei screaming at us while still eating her lunch meal from her bento box.

"Looks who's talking? The one who picking up fight over the two foreign students", Manjoume said those words while eating his yakisoba and his left hand still rubbing the bruise on his both cheeks.

"Ha! Just look to yourself! He just beat by mob girls for insulting the two foreign student. Just accept t Haou and Jehu takes your throne as newest mythical idols on this school." Rei smirked and just finished last bite of her meal.

"Oh! Do you want to rip your lungs inside you **flat chest** huh? Rei?", Manjoume stand from table chaired trying to provoke his old throne as **"Manjoume-Thunder King of the Domino High school" **but today is replaced by two newest foreign students from Europe.

"That's it! I'm enough of you stupid spoiled rich kid!", Rei stand up and throws her lunch meal on Manjoume face.

"You flatted chest breast! You will pay for this", Manjoume is going to punch Rei face but someone stop it…. because

"It's very rude of you if you laid your hand from young lady", a tall teenage boy with dark tealed blue haired and glowing orange eyes who holding grip on right hand of Manjoume.

"**Grrr!** Let me go", I can see Jehu let it go hand of Manjoume.

"Hmmm", Manjoume walks out from the scene and everyone is watching us while Rei just standing and….

"**Waaahhhh!** Thanks **Jehu-Sama!** I owned you a lot", everyone starting to awe and praised Jehu kindness.

"_**Hai~**_ Kenzan I think they're more act like kinder garden than us. Let's go and talk somewhere place that no one disturb us", Kenzan and I just walked out from the cafeteria while Rei and Jehu and everyone are still talking and praising Jehu hero act. But for me it's like I'm not trust on him for some weird reason.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rooftop on the building school Normal P.O.V)<strong>

"Soo Serge Marufuji…you want to talk something important right?", Kenzan asked Sho while they're seated on the floor watching blue sky and white lovable clouds.

"I know you did notice this… you see Haou and Jehu are looks like our old friend", Sho said with absolutely no doubt on his face.

"Judai and Johan right… I know, I keep thinking of that too, after I run into your classroom fighting over the 2 foreign students. But Serge Marufuji, Aniki and Primate Johan are dead now, no one death comes back to life", Kenzan said with those words still He is still hurt inside his heart knowing two of his close friends are gone forever.

"But… I'm sure Aniki didn't die on that place and Johan still alive. I know they're smart and strong. I keep admiring them", Sho starting cried again but someone spoke beside them.

"I found out last few months… **Judai is still alive**", Manjoume spoke beside the door in the rooftop.

"**WaaaaaHHHh!**", Kenzan and Sho Screaming by surprised.

"What? Should I repeated what I said earlier", Manjoume looks pissed by two of silly friends are shocked state.

"**No!** You just pop out from no where **Primate Manjoume**", Kenzan holding his chest where his heart place.

"**Dammit Manjoume** don't scared from death… we can beat you more than Mob girls what they did to you", Sho angry face but still in relief tone.

"Soo… What do you mean Primate Manjoume what you said to us about Judai is still alive?", Kenzan said with very curious on his face same with Sho.

"Well, of course I hired a man who will investigate what happened to Asylum...I mean where Judai was locked on his room", Manjoume start his story but still he's hurt seeing his rival friends locked inside the asylum hospital he's still regret for didn't help his old friend to find Johan instead they're abounded him.

"He discover there's no trace Judai body after the hell fired inside the hospital its looks like someone save him or not… he found out there's something massacred going on inside the hall, proof by the examine bodies on this people. It's like someone kills them before the killer goes to Judai room….", Manjoume stop and he's looks like his face can't describe it.

"And what!", Sho shout at Manjoume.

"Someone kidnapped him or killed him somewhere place instead inside the hospital...That's all I got", Manjoume stared at the blue sky while Sho looks terrifying either he was glad happy because his Aniki is still alive or not because he was killed by mysterious man.

"Don't tell me the devil comes back for him and he's the one started the fired.", Kenzan asked Manjoume.

"I don't think so... my men said the killer is not only one... they're think it was about 2 or 3 killer went to hospital and not only that they're professional killer cause no one tries to call police or help and alarmed bell for this situation", Manjoume said with stern on his face.

"Don't tell me Haou and Jehu was literally real", Sho about finished his last words but Manjoume stop him.

"Maybe they are...but I'm not sure of it...because if they are Judai and Johan … they're must inform us already, they're alive and survived from the incidents…or… not...", Manjoume still unsure what he's talking while Kenzan still thinking too.

"I think we should-", Sho guessing but another stop his words it because.

"**RINNNNGGGGG!"**, the bell rang it means end of the lunch time.

"Okay maybe we can have to talk this later after the class and how we resolved this", Manjoume said and walks out and Kenzan follow him.

'_I think I should follow them instead talking nonsense, I'm sure of it Haou is Judai no doubt because he's was my first friend and my hero',_ Sho thinking while walked down stair going to his classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown P.O.V)<strong>

"**Hmmm…** ", a teenage brunette boy and his eyes are close like he was listening from the conversation earlier standing beside the wall shadow.

"**Let's the game begins**", brunette boy open his golden eyes glowing while smirking on his face. He looks like there's planning over his head.

**(Later inside the classroom Normal P.O.V)**

It was 8 period times within 1min the school will end soon.

Sho still bored face while watching the clock in the top of the white board while Mr. Saito standing front of them classroom. He's a psychic teacher, teaching boring theory solution about his lesson. Some student are not paying attention to him because some girls are staring at Jehu who was seated in the middle of the classroom while playing his ball pen on his hand looks like he's bored too. And while Haou beside Jehu, Haou just staring to the psychic teacher like he's deadly glared to Mr. Saito, like he must ended up the foolish stupid lesson that literally no one's paid attention from him.

Sho starting to count on his mind…

9

8

7

6

Everyone looks like starting to count too on their minds while watching the clocks tic-tock

5

4

3

2

1….

"**RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!",** the bell rang its looks like the class is over.

"So we continued this tomorrow after this we have quiz", Mr. Saito said while everyone on the class are start packing their things. So Mr. Saito walked out.

Everyone has own errand what they're going to or going home instead hanging out with their friends.

But Sho only has one going to do is….

Haou and Jehu starts walked away from the class... while mob fan girls are following them... Sho become pissed.

'_Why they have to followed them even they're not interested them. How lucky those two, I wished I was like them'_, Sho shook his head then he heard scream from the girl fan group.

"**Where they did go!**", a high pitch voice girl asking the girls fans' group.

"**I think they went that way**", every one of them followed the leader of the group trying to find the two popular handsome guy.

"***sigh*** how weird girl's today. They're so maniac obsessive…", Sho just sweat drop while seeing the fan girls mob are trying to search their idols. But Sho notice black shadow on another street from the gate, he notice right away it was Haou.

"I should follow them before they're out of my sight", Sho ran to toward on that street. Sho was planning followed them where they're live in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Theme Park 5 meters away from Domino High School Normal POV)<strong>

"Where' the hell the pimp squirm!", Manjoume said with absolutely pissed on his face.

"I think he's still inside the classroom right Rei-san?", Kenzan standing on the park where they're should meets on this place far 5 meters faraway from the their school.

"_**Huh?**_ I thought Sho was already here, I saw him running immediately away from classroom I thought he was excited to go our meeting place", Rei shocked thought Sho was already here.

"Dammit don't ell me Sho followed the two boys", Manjoume said while Kenzan and Rei shocked what they heard from him.

"I agree we should stop him before bad happens to Serge Marufuji!", Kenzan said but they're heard ringing phone from Rei pockets.

"Wait… a sec", Rei pick her personal phone.

"Yes… this is Rei Saotome", Rei answer the phone call.

"Rei come one we have no time for this!", Manjoume said with angry face from him.

"What! I'll be going now…", Rei scream suddenly.

"What's wrong Rei-san?", Kenzan asked her.

"Asuka is on the operating room, Fubuki calls me", Rei said while her tears falling down in both her cheeks.

"Okay we should go to hospital right now… wait how about Serge Marufuji?", Kenzan asked the two. Kenzan know Rei worries her close friend while Manjoume really wants to go there.

"Okay I should follow Serge~... now you two go and tell me on my phone if she okay", Kenzan and he starts to walked away from the park.

"Thanks Kenzan", Manjoume scream at Kenzan in far distant. Kenzan wave back and start to search small light blunette boy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sho Marufuji P.O.V)<strong>

I followed them without noticing from my presence; suddenly Jehu turns his head in my direction and me jump on the trash can with out hesitation to hide my self inside the damn awful can. Then Jehu starts walked again while Haou still not caring about him.

I followed them within 1 hour; I wonder how long I'm going follow them just to see their home. But Haou suddenly stop and talking something on Jehu, of course I didn't hear them its far away from here it's impossible. Jehu starts walks another direction, I think they're know I'm following them or Jehu is going to somewhere. Then Haou Starts walks too. This time I don't know who's I'm going to follow either is Haou or Jehu, I heard from Sensei Daitojuki they're both cousins. Maybe they are cousin but in different living home. I just sight and go to followed Haou instead Jehu.

Haou was going to the streets where the rich people live in here, I wonder Haou is rich kid…wait! Why I have to think of that, he's not Haou he's my Aniki. I don't what's really happened to him. I have to ask him, why he didn't tell us he's still alive for 5 years and survived inside the Hell Fire of the Asylum Hospital.

Then Haou goes to condo unit, where Aniki lives before…

'Wait!... don't tell he's my real Aniki', I'm going to followed him and going inside where my Aniki were live before, before all tragic happening 5 years ago. Then Suddenly tapped my right shoulder.

"**AHHHhhhhh!",** I screaming but I realized it was Kenzan.

"Serge Marufuji, at last I found you", Kenzan was panting and there's a many sweats on his forehead. I realized I forget something.

"**Oh~!** Sorry Kenzan I forget go to the meeting place", I said with my guilty face from me.

"No time for sorry, Asuka is in danger. She's now in hospital we should go now", I nodded and we start to run away from the condominium that I'm going to. Before we turned left I can sees from here in 4th floor Haou was looking at me, I gulped and turn away my face from him. I think Haou was expecting me to go there. Thanks to Kenzan, before I do stupid things.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 hours later Still Sho P.O.V)<strong>

"You guys go home now I'm fine really... please I don't bother you guys, thanks a lot for the concern and coming here", Fubuki said while seated beside her sister Asuka lying on the bed, still unconscious.

"No problem! Fubuki-Sama, I'm here ready to help you", Rei said while yawning.

"Just call me anytime if you need my help primate Fubuki!", Kenzan said with grinds on his face.

"Sorry Master... but I have to stay here until my love wakes up!", Manjoume said while seated too beside Fubuki place. Fubuki just sad smile, we know Manjoume really cares and loves Asuka from the beginning. But I think Asuka no feelings for him, but still Manjoume doesn't know how to give up. That's why I like him as a friends, he never gives up like before after we found out Judai has die inside the hospital, he keeps tried to find clues and believing our friend is till alive. I shook my head.

"So Fubuki we have to go now", I, Rei and Kenzan leaving them inside the room while guarding Asuka sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside from Domino Hospital)<strong>

"See yah tomorrow Serge Marufuji", Kenzan walks out and going his home and Rei too going to her new home. She was move out from our streets last month. I smiled at them, and then I walked out from the Hospital.

"Should I go home now?", I asked my mind still walking.

After we found out Asuka was shot by gun from strange killer that makes her weak and passed out, thank god someone tries to save her from the mysterious killer. As for my big brother Ryo trying to know and find this mysterious killer, why killer wants Asuka?

I just sighed and I notice my direction is wrong way. I looked my surrounding it was street where my Aniki or Haou, where lives on the condominium.

I stand up within 5 minutes then I made my mind, I'm going to Haou and asked him who really he is?

I enter the gate, its looks like no ones guard or lady on deck who always meets me in here before Aniki gone. I shook my head again and going to 4th floor where Haou lives.

I press bottom from the elevator, then elevator opened and I enter. I waited until reached 4th floor. The elevator opened and I go out inside from the elevator. I walked to the hallway. Until I stop where Haou standing before. It was.

"Room 027", I read the address number Haou condo unit and I pressed the play bottom.

I waited still no one answering. I pressed again but still no one answering. Maybe He's not at home at this time. So I was about to walked out then the door suddenly opened, of course I looked at the door expecting Haou was the one who opened it for me. Instead it was no one. So my curiosity, I did enter the unit. I realized there's no one in here and even things over all the unit.

"It's empty", then the door suddenly closed itself and the room become colder and I feel my whole body its like freezing. It's like I was inside freezer room.

"_So little mouse enters his trapped to gain his food",_ a possessive voice suddenly spoke inside the unit. I feel my mind is going to explode anytime soon, I kneeled down.

"**Please stop!...",** I scream I can't take it much longer the pain inside on my head and I passed out for that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sho Dream)<strong>

Sho was lying on the grass field and he's about wake up.

"Where am I?", Sho looking to his surrounding he was in the grass field it likes corn field. He was still seated then Sho heard something weird.

"_**hihihihi**_", Sho heard small boy voice child are giggling something. Sho did stand up this time looking the giggling sounds around him.

"Who are you!", Sho circling trying to search the giggling sound until the small figure show up and standing front of him. It was small kid hiding his face from bangs hair and he's wearing long large brown shirt down to his knee.

"Who are you? Why you keeps giggling?", Sho walking to direction on the small kid then the kid show his face front Sho. It was crying in blood with no eye bag on his both eyes, the kid grab Sho with his hand. The kid starts to burn itself.

"**Get away from me!",** Sho tries to break free from the hand of the kid, while the kid keeps holding tight. Sho suddenly heard familiar voice it was…

"Is this treat your Aniki Sho?", Sho suddenly sees his only hero friend it was Judai from 5 years ago standing beside the kid. Then Judai said.

"Now I understand why you abounded me Sho", Judai bowed his head hiding from his bangs hair. Then the kid suddenly becomes more burning fire itself and Sho feels the heat fire from the kid.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to die! Aniki Save me!", For Judai he's still standing and hiding his bangs.

"**Aniki! Help!",** Sho feels his both arms is going burning flesh on his skin. Then at last Judai raised his head and Sho seeing horrifying on his face.

"No it can't be~", Sho seeing Judai eyes are now golden eyes instead deep dark brown chocolate eyes and there's man beside him unfamiliar man who was smirking at him.

"**Aniki!...**", Sho was burning alive right now feeling the heat , pain, agony and miserable himself. Sho was trying to call help but no one coming for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of the Dream)<strong>

Sho open his both eyes and it's look like he was tied up both his arms from the back and legs too because he tries to move but no responded.

"_**Its look like the mouse had finally awake", **_Sho perks his face up seeing the brunette boy with cold blooded golden eyes from him. He was standing holding a 3 liters liquid inside the container.

"Ha-Haou? Is that you? No! **Aniki!**", Sho asked the front of him no doubt it was Haou or his old hero friend standing front of him.

"_**That' my false name Marufuji and Judai is dead long time ago",**_ Haou answer it while he splash the liquid on Sho face, body and around this place. Sho suddenly smell a gross smell it was.

"Gasoline… Wait what are you trying to do to me Aniki!", Sho become alarmed this seeing his Aniki or Haou was trying to burn him alive on this place. But Haou still splashing until the last drop, he tossed the container while picking something on his pocket.

"Aniki…. What are you doing this to me…? **This is insane!** We are close buds before; you were my hero from the first we meet and my only I trust", Sho was crying until Haou spoke at last

"_**Any last words Sho Marufuji?",**_ Haou asked the poor thing Sho while showing the lighter from his right hand.

"Why? … You changed a lot", Sho still crying while he looking to his old friend eyes begging to stop this but those eyes is not Aniki anymore its like someone possessed him.

"_**Is that all you have to say before you die? Okay this is goodbye Sho Marufuji see on the other world"**_ Haou start light up from his lighter then he throw away to the ground, then links from the gasoline start to fire and Sho become terrifying to see the fire is going to burn him alive.

"**Aniki!...",** Haou turns and walked away from the unit. The old condo unit it was abounded looks likes no one's living there. It looks like from the starts Sho was luring by Haou from the starts.

Sho screaming in pain until he's last breath while Haou walking down stairs, he's face was.

"_**One down…",**_ Haou sadistic smile on his face like he was enjoying Sho screaming for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryo Marufuji P.O.V)<strong>

Ryo got weird feeling right away from his heart its looks like something bad happen. Then the phone from his pocket suddenly rings.

"Hello?", Ryo answer it then he's face was unbearable pain.

"No….", Ryo stand in frost status, its looks like he didn't like the he heard.

"Sho….", Ryo cries immediately, Sho was only his family left since he was high school both their parents suddenly killed by robbery then they're left alone from their relatives. Ryo become parents to Sho since that day. So Ryo definitely heartbroken maybe everyone thinks he's strong guy and never shows his fears or his weaknesses from everyone but to hear his only little brother dies. He becomes weak, helpless and broken man.

"No…Sho!", Ryo screaming from his lungs while crying.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown P.O.V)<strong>

"_**It's looks like Wrath having fun this day…",**_ A cold possessive voice speak he's hair was silky grayish silver with brush up gel and His outfit was black tuxedo inside his shirt was red and gold tie with shiny black shoes. While he's eyes are glowing reddish yellow with a cold aura effects.

"_**The sacrifice are begins from now on"**_, this guy named Hell, watching all happening his fellow chosen's the one who called himself as….

"_**Cannibal Devil from Hell'**_

_**To be continued (^^,'v)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> **waaahhh!** At last I finished it with in whole afternoons. I'm sorry for the nasty ending **(^w^)**

**Helena: *smirks* **_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

**Me:** I'm tired so I'm enough talking right… but next chapter will more a tiny drama and more surprised to come from this 7 deadly sin chosen. Hope you did like this or not? Sorry for those fans of Sho... Hehehe….***sweat-drop*** **Waaahhh!** I should hide now or else someone tries to kills me by Sho Fans.

**Helena:** hope my Hikari got no writer block this time. She's suffering from problems on her real life so please respect her from late updated on this fic and by the way there's a new one shot on her fan fiction site free to read it.

**Me:** Guys' I want to ask you? Do you like theme song's I set every chapter on this fic? Tell me if you like it or not? Thanks a lot! **(^w^'v)**

**Helena / Me:** Next chapter...hmmmmm... just wait for next week..**Ha~! Ha~! Ha~!..**

/

\

/

\

/

\

' - - - **(Do you think who's the 7 deadly sin character on this fic?... tell right away~ ^w^)**

**( w w w . you tube wa t ch? V = bw_90cpuOM4 - - Theme song of this chapter)**


	8. Beautiful Devil from the Darkness

**Me:** **Weeee!** (TT-TT) finally I'm back!...***crying on happiness* **I'm so terrible sorry it took 3 months before I finally decided to continues my very 1st fan-fic, there's a lot bad happenings between from 1st week of **March **to the end of **May**… only I can do is doing my art works from Deviant Art site to make me feel better ***wiping the fake tears*** but that's not the topic… anyway~ Hope you guys can wait for the next updated I'm trying to finished this story before I become busy again and also I changed entire chapter 8 and soon chapters… hope you still enjoying it my story dearly readers.

**Helena: **From this chapter we will finally show all the _**7 sin characters'**_ or just any clue from them, hope we didn't disappointed you guys!

**Me:** Sorry for few **mistakes** or **wrong spelling** on this chapter... I was being sick today get bored lying from on my bed so I being little super lazy to write it and checking grammar within **2x times**, so sorry for those wrong sentence and wrong spelling... okay~! Nobody is perfect! And also doing this for fun! **(^.^)**

**Helena:** from this start chapters are a little bit **scared**, **gore**, **thrilled** and **intense** for the near future_. Love it or Hate it~! _(No Flammings Ok~!) ***Deadly Glared***

**Me:** **I don't own JEHU** name it came from **animehime20** or **serina-phatom** _(cause she the one who name it from **elfen gx** before everyone used that name)_. Back to the **real reason why** i used **Jehu** caused if i used **Yohan** i seeing him as _Johan not possessed by Yubel_, if i using **Hell Johan** it makes me think of **Hell Kaiser Ryo**, if i used **Yubel Johan** that was too much typing so i prefer to used Jehu okay... so i don't own the name i just borrowing. _(not much everyone knows that)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at **English writing** so **don't expect too much **and I'm not really good **fluent English words**, ok? _***thumbs up***_ but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** **DO NOT READ** if you don't like **spirit shipping**, **dark spirit shipping** and mild **YAOI**... I guess? Most important its little **mild gore**, **swearing**, **lots of BLOODS**! And _don't kill me or hate it._.. X'P

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX**, if I did _**Camulla / Camilla**_ will be back revenged for _**Haou Judai Yuki**_ from GX4 and take _**Hell Kaiser Ryo**_ with her but instead _**Camulla **_mistake kidnapped _**Edo Phoenix**_… _**Hell Kaiser**_ and _**Haou Judai**_ will trying to Save _**Edo **_before too late… **hahaha~** isn't cool than Seeing the ninja birdman thing for Dojo dueling between 164-66? (I really can't remember what exactly episode is) … too bad **Camulla **was trapped on shadow realm… ***big sigh* ;C**

* * *

><p><strong>(ENJOY! *BOW*) <strong>

***Insert Play Bottom "****"Licking Cream" by Seven Dust****"**

…"_Corrupt my hope  
>in joyous hell<br>between the lines  
>Lick the cream that smells<em>

_Beyond the high  
>Lies burning eyes<br>Crashed down to soil  
>Fucked up and coiled<em>

_You want to feel it  
>but you can't reveal that<br>Conceived the meaning  
>and caress the demon<br>all those callous eyes  
>how they infect your world<br>so you pretend to reason  
>but you've lost your soul<em>

_I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes  
><em>_**(Crawling down your spine to make you stay)**__  
>I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes<br>__**(Covering your eyes to make you pay)  
><strong>__You shouldn't be so beautiful in my eyes  
><em>_**(Crawling down your spine to make you stay)  
><strong>__I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes  
><em>_**(Covering your eyes to make you pay)  
><strong>__  
>Too beautiful"…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – <strong>**"**_Beautiful Devil from the Darkness"_

**(Rei Saotome P.O.V)**

After I and with my friends Sho, Kenzan and Manjoume visited _Asuka Tenjoin_ from Domino Hospital. I feel terrible guilty and sympathy what happened with her maybe this is my fault to letting her go and investigate our old friends… Ever since Asuka and I were being keep trying to search and find some clue if ever there's a chance they're still alive for somewhere place and for me I will never give up to save _**him**_.

'_Johan and Judai'_, I whispered and someone caught my attention.

"_Rei-san_ see yah later" , I nodded to her it was Junko one of my classmate in our school with Sho. I almost forget she's walk with me. Junko was buying some dinner for her from new restaurant shop near to our house. Yes were both same streets we were living. A few meters away from my house I accidentally meet her on the corner street.

"Ok then See yah tom too _Junko-San_" , I fake smile with her while waving goodbye to her. After that I finally got home it seems my mom waiting for me on living room evidence there's a light over there.

"**Lady**… where' have **you **been? **You're late!** It's almost **10 pm**. Did **you **know how dangerous outside this time especially I heard from **you** friend _Asuka Tenjoin_ and she's was badly injury from mysterious man who tires to **kill her** and _how I found out?_ **Simple** it was came from the _TV news_ lately.", I see my mom really mad and upset, we know our city are full of dangerous criminal around here and murderer ever since Johan gone missing and how Judai-Sama die without knowing the truth if he was survived or not. After what happened to my old friends back there, my mom seems over protected to me I cannot blame my mom I've only her baby child. I know she's just worry about me but I really can handle myself, I did purpose joined taekwondo club for my self defense every summer vocation. But like always my mom said _**'Mother knows the best'.**_

"I'm so sorry mom next time I will not do this again", I walk towards to my mom and hug her for sorry worrying about me.

"Ok Rei… but please **don't** do it **this **again ok? Especially what happened to your **dad **years back then", I nodded and I will never forget what happened to my dad. My dad was working as special detective and he's job to investigate about infamous Cannibal from hell, but sadly in the end police find him with only head was left it seems his body never found around the crime scene. So after what happened to my dad, my mom suddenly changed and we move out from our old place where my mom found out Sho big brother was a special agent working with my dad from the police station and my mom seems scared that I will join him and finding our lost friend and take vengeance for what happened to my dad. So my mom never let me near to my friends since back there, she was scared maybe I'll be next victim from this hideous murderer criminal.

"Mom I'm going to bed I already eat my dinner with my friends before I got here", I lied to her I don't want make her more bother and dead worrying about me even it was true I haven't eaten yet but my appetite seems not well maybe I was stress out can't even feel hungry anymore.

"Ok goodnight **sweetheart**~", mom kissed my forehead and I went to my personal room. I changed my clothes into pajamas and long big white t-shirt and jumped on to my comfort bed. I sighed and prying to wish Asuka finally wake and I really needed to talk to her what happened while she tries more investigate after we last time meeting about she's found out… our lost friend Judai and Johan were still alive.

"_Hope she wakes up soon before too late_", after that I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I walked to main hallway in our school going to my first class but <em>someone<em> stop me, the person blocking my way. I perk up my head to see it was dark blue haired and glowing tealed orange eyes are deeply staring at me, I instantly gulped and tried to hide my surprised from him then I finally asked him.

"Oh _Jehu-Sama_ what brings you here and what do you want from me?", I faked smiling on him and he just grind smile usual.

"_Can we just talk but I needed private place so we can be alone_", He just winked and smiling innocent from me I know he's just acting but seems I don't have choice is I accept his offer, ever Since he was showed up in our school with his cousin **Haou . **My mission is to find out who they're really are and where they came from,

_Haou _and _Jehu_ what I'm seeing them, they're look the exactly from my lost friends long time ago, so I tried to being close friend to him and investigate in secret knowing about what happened to them with my _secret crush Judai_ or I say _Haou _for now.

"Sure? Where? ", I asked him eagerly maybe I can ask him with some little question found out what happened to him.

"_Followed me don't worry about the first class I asked Daitokuji-Sensei to permit us not able to go 1__st__ class from our activity group_", Jehu said with calm voice I just nodded and keep smiling on him and wow he's damn good liar too.

We walked few minutes and to me I just don't know where we going it seem we walked towards back exit gate from our school I think he wants to talk outside from our school.

"_Hurry up Rei_~", he wave his hand sign meaning to followed him. We just keep walking and I found out we were going to the direction where the theme park is and we went to small forest behind from of theme park and looks like he's really needs to talk in private place. Oh maybe he wants to tell about what happened to him and Judai why they're haven't told us they're still alive. I know Jehu and Haou were really Johan and Judai only different were their personality, heights', clothes and specially their eyes but…

"_Rei Saotome I really want to thank you_", Jehu grab my attention seems he notice I had deep thoughts while we were walking.

"_uhm?... what?_", I asked him trying to show I don't get it his point.

"_**Heh~ should I tell you and make you remember you really know what happened back years after Judai was locked in by his white cell room. Don't be so forgetful person Saotome~**_", Jehu voice was suddenly changed into creepy possessive voice and that makes me really scared shit from him.

"i-i-I d-don't know w-what a-are you ta-talking about…h-how d-did y-you know t-that~?", I really hate myself being show my epic failed question to him but it seems Jehu was…

"_**Oh Saotome Rei~… you are such a big bitch liar!**_", Jehu screamed at me I stumble back to the ground and starting to shivering by fear from him.

"_**Heh~ you're so hopeless... you know what I mean…", **_he paused a sec_** "by now... I am so eager to do something as my showing appreciation what you did last time over all years…**_", I stab away from him trying to run away from him, I was about to run but he grab my long black haired and he forced me to look to his glowing orange eyes.

"P-P-Please d-don't hurt me! I didn't mean to be _selfish_** Johan**!", I tried my best begging to him but it seems he's face more scarier than ever before last time. He's was now showing his wicked smiling on from his face.

"_**Oh Rei-San~ did you have any guilt or any consciences from your head what you did! You little bitch!**_", Jehu pulled harder my hair than before he keep staring at me with absolute showing he's going to killed me in no time.

"_**You're just jealous that Judai never able likes or love you and you will be always his friend",**_ I heard mild laughing from him.

"_**Heh~ but thanks to you…. Ever you did it or not…. Ju-chan was mine forever no one will… no one except me!**_", I start to cried out loud Jehu start to strangle me with only right hand and left hand was from hair… trying to pulled as harder than before.

"**AhhhhhHHhhhhhhh!"**, Jehu grips was more harder than I thought and I almost feel my neck going to break in any seconds also my haired was going to split out from head. It was really painful and slowly I ever felt in my life. Please someone help me I don't want to die something like this.

"_**Thank you~ Rei Saotome"**_, that was last words that I heard from him and seeing his was being possessed by the devil not only that I saw someone who standing behind him and that's all I saw before he breaks my neck.

* * *

><p>"<strong>REI!<strong>", I feel hot burn to my left cheek and I opened my eyes seeing my mom was about slap me again few inches away from my face.

"**Sweetheart **you finally **awake!** I heard **you **were **screaming** from your room and I **saw you** were tossing around and you were **choking yourself**", my mom hug me tightly and I realized I was having nightmare after all happenings. Thanks God it was just only nightmare but it was really real I never thought nightmare can be _kill you_.

"Mom…t-thanks", I didn't notice was crying too while hugging my mom.

A few minutes mom finally broke out from the hug and she's went to kitchen to make breakfast for us. I didn't know it was almost 10am now. So I went to bathroom and make rid of my horrible nightmare I had earlier but from my head it keeps me thinking about **Jehu** but suddenly my mom calling me there's a phone for me. So move out from my personal bathroom and pick the phone for me.

"Yes this is Rei Saotome", I speak to the phone and I heard…

"This is Kenzan Rei-san, Sho is dead now we were here on Marufuji House for his funeral if it's okay with your mom to go here?", I was really dead shocked after I heard from Kenzan voice and Kenzan knows my mom's altitudes.

"Rei is something wrong?", I gulped and I said to him wait and I'm going.

After we talked from the phone I rush to my room put on some clothes from my cabinet as possible also trying not to cry too thinking about Sho. I finally meet my mom from the kitchen and I did tell her about what happened to Sho but my mom insists not to go there and I was totally upset and runway from her. Sho was my close friend too as much like he's my little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>(Marufuji House N.O.V)<strong>

Kenzan press end called after he talked with Rei about bad news and went to sit over with Manjoume who was still staring at closed coffin not to be allowed to open, why? Simple it's no use to recognize him anymore. Finally Kenzan broke the silent.

"Where's Ryo-Senpai?", Kenzan asked Manjoume who caught his attention.

"He was on police station he needs to go there someone with his assistance called him there's a important meeting with his boss and Ryo needs to be present as soon as possible", Manjoume answer it he was the first person who visit Sho Funeral and Ryo asked him to guard his house while he was away for a while and as for Fubuki still on hospital even Fubuki really want to visit Sho but he can't leave his little sister condition because someone unknown person tries to killed his sister like what happened 5 hours ago someone put her medicine a kind of poison thank god there's a Clumsy Nurse slip on the floor accidentally throw away the medicines and that's why Fubuki cannot leave Asuka even one second but still mystery to them how a woman only a college student, someone tries to kill her without reason. They really need answer from Asuka hope she wakes up soon before too late for them.

"**Oh **right~ but….i…. i… can't believe it... First was Johan...Then Aniki and now was Sho… who will be next", Kenzan grip his baggy pants showing either he was mad or scared what will be happened next. Manjoume is about answer again from Kenzan annoying question, someone loud mumbles whispered around other people who also visit Sho Funeral.

"Is that **Haou**? And **Jehu**?", Kenzan said seeing from the front door entrance from Marufuji House was two foreign students.

The two enter as going direction to coffin that was now closed from them. Haou and Jehu were about to reached but Manjoume step in front of them with narrowing from his eyes towards two foreign schoolmates.

"What are **you** doing? What reason brings you two on here?", Manjoume said with treats from his voice.

"_**Tough Guy~",**_ Jehu said but he was interrupt by Haou right hand to stop talking. Haou passed through to Manjoume ignoring him what he's saying to Haou and Haou opened the coffin without difficult to opening. Haou just look at corpse who lying on from the coffin. He just staring w/o showing kind of expression or emotion from his face then within seconds he closed in and went to exit door ignoring the mumbles from surroundings While Manjoume staring at the two who does not care about him and that's make him mad from over his head.

"What the hell's that for?", Manjoume spat he was being ignored by person who called **Haou** and Kenzan just staring what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rei Saotome P.O.V)<strong>

I was about to enter the main door entrance from Marufuji house and I was shocked to meet Haou and Jehu front of me. Haou seems doesn't care about me he just passed through me and Jehu smiling on me and followed Haou.

I just shrugs I still have fear from Jehu after I had nightmare makes creep my back. I went to inside and I meet Kenzan and Manjoume.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fubuki Tenjoin P.O.V)<strong>

I still keep guarding my little sister who's now lying on her bed sleeping like an angel while I cherish her right hand to make sure I'll be always here when ever she wakes up.

"**Mr. Tenjoin?** Are you still awake? Have you tried to sleep?", I turned my face towards to the door seeing the _clumsy girl nurse_ standing behind while holding a tray of foods from right hand and also who save my little sister from the poison.

"Yes I can't when ever I tried to closed my eyes I see my sister going to bed killed so I can't let that happened", I looked to my sister and brush her bangs from her forehead.

"You are great big brother you know that~", I heard she's sighed and giggling and within seconds I heard she put something from my behind I looked it was tray of food were she holding since she showed up.

"Is this for me? I thought-", I was about to asked her what she's doing.

"Don't worry I did buy it for you so eat up before its catch cold, you needed strength so you can protect your sister with no time?", I smile at her and I took the food starting to eat them all.

After a few minutes while I'll eating the food I just looked at her, she's wearing a nurse uniform of course, but what makes me bothers me was her hair and eyes. She's got purple magenta hair its really weird color and she has unique color of her eyes, one red from the right eye and blue was from the left and last more thing she got nice tanned skin and sexy figure woman body. I finally finished my meal and I was about to asked her about she looks and who's she really are, I really want to be her friend but I realized I can't able move my body anymore and more I feel panicking I was about to fall down on the ground. The last more I remember I saw her with starting psycho looks from her face expression not nice and kind anymore. I heard from the door opened there's a guy who's wearing a silver gray tuxedo and he's got silver gray short hair just like color he's wearing and with big azure blue eyes. The silver hair guy talking something to the nurse, I tried to listen from them that only I heard is

"_**Yubel**",_ after that I fall asleep 100% against my will.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryo Marufuji P.O.V)<strong>

I was seated front of my new boss from police station. We were on his personal office, I tried my best hide my surprised right now to see my old former boss was now on vocation and now he was replaced by acting chef boss from our station.

"_It's good to see you __**Mr. Marufuji**_" , he finally talked after I enter this room. He's has red spike haired and his eyes was dull dark grayish with wearing a smart glasses. I don't want to know about he's wearing it seems he's from middle east country its likes from traditional clothes on from him _(__**A/N/ :**__ Sorry I'm pretty lazy to write about he's attire just look From anime he's wearing without cloaked of course x'D)._

"_I'm __**Amon Garam**__ from Saudi Arabia and I know you know what you heard from your fellow co-workers about your old boss_", I just nodded to him saying I was already known.

"_Let's get this straight I called you __**Mr. Marufuji**__, I just want to tell about your mission but I declared you stop investigate and leave the case fro them __**superior**__ about the __**cannibal from hell **_", I stand up and bang my hand from his office table and looking thru his eyes.

"What the-", I was about to asked him why but he's raised his right hand knowing he's not finished yet.

"_If you're going to treats me more about this I can tell you why and only one reason. I know you're the most out standing, most skillful young man among from here and smart in all on this station but you never ever catch the cannibal from hell from you start working on here even I tinniest clue are none_." I just glaring at him trying my best not smack his pretty face. How dare he even my old boss **Mr. Samejima** never will do this to me.

"_I think you should go home now I'll call you whenever I needed you. Now if you excuse me I had lots work to do Mr. Marufuji you may go now_", I storm out from his office nearly slam shut down closed from his door knowing everyone I am pretty mad for today. I walked out from the station no one seems dare to look at me or dare to ask me why and what happened. I turn off the alarm then go inside from my **SUV **and started the engine going back to my home.

'_Damn what should I do now…Hmm~ did he think he can stop me for looking criminal who 100% guarantee who killed my little brother for sure'_, I start to drive going my house is not really far from my work. I drive fast as far as I could to see my little brother and starting feeling blaming myself for not tried save him while I away from him, I should know early I got feeling Sho hiding something from me, I really hate myself a lot I should asked him early what's bothering from him. I almost there seeing my house over in the end of the street in split seconds I saw a brown hair with duo colors under was dark chocolate brown and above was caramel brown wearing almost black clothes over his attire and beside him there's was dark tealed blue green hair taller than brunette guy and has almost blue turquoise and dark velvet magenta color all over his attire. No doubt

"_No way they_-", I can't believe myself I saw two lost old friends of mine walking down _Corner Street_ and suddenly phone was ringing I groaned.

"Hello Manjoume?", I answer the phone seeing the caller id it was my brother friend.

"Ryo sorry for interrupt but I needed you to go home now there's something I needed to tell you about early happened", Manjoume looks serious from his voice.

"I think I know what are you mean but I almost there just wait a minute let meets to my office room for private talk", I hung up the phone and went to my garage to park my car.

* * *

><p><strong>(*Few Minutes later*, inside from the Ryo Office Room, *N.O.V.*)<strong>

Manjoume, Kenzan and Rei were standing front of desk Ryo while Ryo listen all story from Manjoume what happened early from surprised visit of _Haou_ and _Jehu_ getting suspicious knowing they're know what happened to Sho and Kenzan tell about his story for acting weird Sho since two of his classmate show up and they're confirmed that Sho was following _Haou_ and _Jehu _after end of the last class but Kenzan stop Sho after they're heard Asuka was on hospital and when they're finally going their perspective home it's no one notice and knowing Sho was great in danger they're cannot pointed out if Haou or Jehu was the cause of death Sho it just they're only had theories without evidence. Ryo was about telling something but Rei finally speaks up and she's looks pissed off.

"**That's a lie!** Even they are Judai-Sama and Johan-kun or not! There's someone who killed Sho not from them", Rei screamed showing her disapproval theory from Manjoume and Kenzan.

"Then who's the person going to be? Any clue **SAOTOME**! Before they're show up there's no bad events happening since back there until **bullshit** two shows up", Manjoume screamed at her.

"**Shut up Jerk!** You just don't like them! Even they're look a like from our lost friend it seems you really hate them since from the beginning but you don't any right to obligate judge from their **action**!", Rei stormed out from the room there's no hell Rei going to believe that and even she's got nightmares from Jehu still believe her friends or not are not the type person who can killed a innocent person like Sho.

"You know Manjoume you should apologies to her it's not really not cool to scream a _woman_ like that?", Kenzan said while Manjoume showing his ignorant altitudes that he's never apologies to anyone.

"I think I should check out from downstairs if ever new arrival visitor for Sho Funeral", Kenzan sighed and walked out from the room.

So only two people left the room was Manjoume who were still standing and Ryo were seated from his office chair still stared and silent since beginning. Finally Ryo speak.

"Jun Manjoume I think you were right", Ryo said with stern looks from his face and Manjoume suddenly shocked from his heard from Ryo.

"What do you mean?", Manjoume asked

"I heard one of my agents told me there's a more than one killer from infamous Cannibal from hell and no doubt that criminal killer got more allies when year passed on and I hate to admit or nor I don't really want to believe it that Haou and Jehu was one of his allies" Ryo said while opening his drawer from his behind showing a files folder and one attached picture, Manjoume walked in and grab the information files and he's face was incredible shocked and pain.

"Don't tell me they're now", Manjoume cannot believe what he's seeing there's a one old picture seeing Haou and Jehu were in the photo where showing blood from them and victim was already dead.

"This is mean joke there's no hell they're now killers and how did you get this photo", Manjoume asked Ryo.

"It's from Rei father I'm impressed he's managed took a photo from them and I hide the tiny micro memory stick from murderer scene that I've only one who found this", Ryo said while Manjoume walk back a little trying to adopt the new information so it was true what he's men was telling truth that Judai was survived and someone took him before the hell's fire.

"H-How l-long d-did you found this", Manjoume held his breath while still shocked from his face.

"It was almost 2 years ago" , Ryo stay back little from his big chair and few silent from them.

"Why haven't you tell to Rei about this?", Manjoume glared at Ryo knowing a lot about their old friends are now criminal murderer.

"Cause I don't want to give her more pain and don't judge my decision I still don't want to believe our friend are mad man killer now. I know there's something going on them, not only that they're 7 people who allies from the cannibal from the hell. I found out from the murderer place that I investigate how the victims killed it's like they're have own strategy and style about killing", Ryo place another files and Manjoume took the files reading about inside the files.

"Huh? **Seven deadly sin**? What heck is this for? Kind of nickname army demons?" , Manjoume said while seeing named of unknown list were written words : **Wrath, Pride, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed**.

"Don't forget **Haou** and **Jehu** is one of them too. The information I got from my trust friend but now he's on mission found out where their hiding place", Ryo said while Manjoume looking at him.

"So our old friends are already criminal killer now? Or something?, Manjoume hiding his eyes from his bangs showing he's there's no way his friends going to be like that some psycho killer made by _cannibal from the hell._

"Judai and Johan are far gone now Jun…", Ryo said with absolute showing sympathy from how they're become.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rei Saotome P.O.V)<strong>

'_Stupid Jun Manjoume'_, I was about reach the main door someone tapped my right shoulder I looked immediately to see it was Kenzan.

"Are you going home? Before you go, you need escort I don't like someone woman like you walking around street alone" Kenzan offering me a company but I shook my head.

"Thanks Kenzan that was really nice of you and don't worry to much there's no hell person going to hurt me I can run and self-defense right~?", I walked away from him I heard Kenzan said "Just _be careful_ tried to call me if ever happens or you got home", I waved back not trying to look my back.

"**Hai~** I'm hungry", I finally realize I haven't eaten since I woke up so I went to shopping district to find something to eat but someone calling my name I turned around it was Junko but I notice from her.

"**Oh** it's you? Hey what happened? It's looks your suddenly big?", I saw Junko was little bit chubby.

"**AhhHhHh.**.. I'm sorry you see Rei-san, ever since I went to the Hell Water Dragon restaurant! **Oh~** the one I told you last night! The new restaurant shop are really damn addicted food!", I saw Junko showing her hungry and drooling when ever she mention the new restaurant.

"Want to go with me don't worry I'll pay your meal", she grabbed my hand and went to new restaurant.

**(Few minutes later)**

"**Oh god!** , Are you kidding right Junko?", Junko grinds saying this is not a joke I saw a long line for the reserved seated from the restaurant.

"Can we go another restaurant it seems we will wait for years", I pointed the very long line.

"**Oh come on** Rei we're not going to line up I just got reserved already and hey it's **Momoe**", I saw it Momoe waving front door from the restaurant and I notice she was chubby too. What on earth is going on here?

We were entering the restaurant it was Chinese Restaurant I realized if I didn't go inside I will never knew it was Chinese food Restaurant and it's very elegant place all around from this place and common color was red. I seated from Junko and Momoe reserved seats table for us.

"How you guys got reserved seat?", I asked them.

"I meet the owner of the restaurant and he's really kind nice person he's let me got reserved for today", Momoe said while Junko teasing her that the owner might like her. I looked around it seems nice place but suddenly I saw a black haired man with black eyes who were now wearing a chef uniform and he was smiling on us.

"_I'm very glad you two finally visit me I think it's over 5x since I saw you girls", _A young man greet us with warm sweet smile.

"**Yup!** As soon as possible we really want live on here", Junko said and Momoe said was "and **oh!** Usual special Chinese food for us let us surprised **Misawa-Sama**", I stared at him It seem like I heard the name before then within split seconds the famous iron chef over the around world was now stand up front of me and his name **Daichi Misawa**.

"_**Oh~**__ is she your friend too?_ ", Junko and Momoe nodded then me I stand up start bow to him he's my personally idol ever since he start to show up from the TV show about his skilled cooking years back then.

"My name is Rei Saotome its pleasure to meet you Mr. Misawa", I still bow to him.

"_Don't be so formal Rei-san just call me __**Misawa**_**"**, he just bow too and say it good bye to us knowing he's going to prepare our meal. A few minutes ago another waiter unknown he's look clumsy and same height with me. He's got short dark dirty brown haired and got big dull gray eyes.

"_Here's you order madam's hope enjoyed the meal_", He said while preparing set meal for our table and walked out from our table. Without waiting Junko and Momoe attack the food in brutal way but I ignored them maybe they're pretty hungry just like me.

"Who's that boy?" while I pick some chow fan rice and some seafood special meal they're called and put on to my own plate.

"He's name was **Martin Kanou **", Junko said while attacking eating poor food.

"Misawa-Sama said Martin was one of his long blood relative no wonder they're different features and looks, you couldn't say they're both cousin", Momoe said while same action with Junko I just sweat drop are they're really dead hungry they're looked eaten like hungry pigs. I looked to my around everyone are the same action like my friends doing I just shrugs what I saw, it was like I was surrounding hungry people attacking their food without manner it this kind normal on here no one seems to be bother they're doing. I was about pick chow fan rice from my spoon and going to eaten but I saw dark tealed blue haired and no doubt it was _Jehu_ going to outside from the staff room from this restaurant. I did goodbye immediately and I'm not hungry anymore but Junko and Momoe doesn't care what I said to them, they're still busy to eating their own meal. How can you possible eat your food surrounding by people who eaten no manner at all you will surely get lost appetite.

"Where he is?", I was now outside from restaurant and looking for dark blunette guy.

'_I wonder Jehu was also working on restaurant too?_' , I asked my idiot mind while trying to search him.

"**Found it!",** I saw him walking down streets and turn left from corner street and I run into that place. I was totally stalking him and followed whatever he's going. I need to find what he's living so I can find Judai or Haou whatever they're name now I am still called him Judai but not at least Jehu I really don't like him ever since I meet Judai before he was so possessive person I remember first we fight but right now it's not time to day dreaming.

I followed him until I found out it was _theme park_ and he went to small trees over behind. I suddenly remember again for the last time I had horrible nightmare but I really needed to know where' he's living.

'_How long I'm going to followed him'_, I shook my head and enter the trees as far as I could near to deep tress and I didn't know I lost in track from him I slapped my forehead for being not careful.

"_Are you trying to found out where I living Saotome",_ I turned my face towards the voice and I saw him he's seated by big tree branch over the top while grinding from his face.

"_Did you get my message last time Saotome from your dream?",_ I was shocked how did he know about my nightmare last night.

"_I was trying to be nice of you as returned to my favor from you",_ he jump down and nearly his front of my face, he pushed me until I feel there's wall tree over my back, it's looks like there's no escaped from him.

"_Saotome I really thankful, you didn't tell anyone what you saw last time before the __**Hell Fire on Asylum Domino Hospital**__ ",_ he cupped my both cheeks from his both hands and I was holding my cried.

"**No! **I didn't **saw you!** ", I tried to turn away my face from him but he grips harder from his hand to my both cheeks not to dare looked away.

"_You really selfish bitch you know that __**Saotome~**__? You cannot tell everyone you saw me before were __**Ju-Chan **__locked in from the sicken place so you can protect him from __**me **__or __**us~**__? __**Ne~**__**Rei-San~**_ "he looked thru to my eyes with his piercing glowing tealed orange eyes. Yes! I remember that time where Judai-Sama finally snapped out from his condo unit about what happened to him with the criminal on storage house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back 5 Years ago)<strong>

Rei was walking back home after what happened Judai snapped out knowing the **cannibal from hell** going to take him with no time. Rei stop thinking she's forget her belongings from Judai Condo unit and she's about going to back then he saw a dark tealed blue haired are now standing front of gate from the condo while staring up seeing it was direction where Judai live. Rei was so glad Johan to see he is still alive and she's going to greet welcoming until **someone **with Johan.

"_**Jehu let's go this is not right time",**_ a man spoke behind he's hair was silky grayish silver with brush up gel and his outfit was black tuxedo inside his shirt was red and gold tie with shiny black shoes. While he's eyes are glowing reddish yellow with a cold aura effects. Rei hide immediately knowing that might the **cannibal from the hell** and she didn't know how she going to handle that and she looked around to see Johan again in the end result no one trice about he and the creepy man.

After that Rei finally decided to keep in secret and she found out Judai was locked in from place he cannot free even Rei feel sorry to his secret crush but it was he's own good so he will be safe from there instead staying alone with body guard around his unit house. Rei didn't know a few months later found out what happened to Hospital where Judai locked in and found out there's no survived the incidents. Rei starts blaming her, she's still didn't tell anyone what she knows about Johan alive in still one piece but she promised herself she going to save Johan no matter what happened for the Judai sake.

**(End of the Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Johan!<strong> **Please! Snapped out of it!** **You **were being **deceiving** by the **devil**~! Please we must go and save Judai-Sama from **him **we can fixed **this problem** without hurting each **other**!", I dare to looked to his eyes it seems he was stop and little trembling, I heard he was whispers something.

"_Ju….",_ I heard Jehu was saying something then he looked at me.

"_**Nice try Saotome",**_ he grips my head almost hurting my hairdo a lot, it was terrible pain I gaining from him.

"**P-Please D-Don't H-h-Hurt me!",** I was crying front of him then he shove my face on the ground and I starting to run away from him. I didn't dare to looked from my back it was really weird he didn't dare to followed me. I was out from the trees and move out from the theme park.

'_**Oh god**__! Somebody help me!'_, I was screaming in my mind while I start to pick my cell phone from my secret pocket then I realized it was dead battery.

"**Shit!",** I was quiet bad luck for today and I tried to find some telephone booth so I can tell what I found out. Within in miles away while running I saw an empty telephone booth from the corner so I enter and locked the door and start dialing while trembling hands. I finally finished the number where I calling then it start to ring, A few 3 seconds I heard Kenzan voice.

"KENZAN! THIS IS REI! PLEASE-", I interrupt by Kenzan voice called

"_This is Tyranno Kenzan please leave the messages after the beep-",_ after that I heard it was answering machine. Then **someone** grab the phone and back to where belongs to, I know Jehu was my back.

"**Poor Saotome~ it seems no ones will save you this time~"**, I heard Jehu voice from my right ear and I feel something stabbing to my right heart then I looked at it was a large kitchen knife a very sharp knife thru to where my heart place, it was slowly and painful I tried to scream but no one voice came to my mouth.

"_**Thank you for everything you done see yah on other world Rei Saotome",**_ Jehu stab my heart and slash down to my belly and starting to slash everywhere over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>(N.O.P the Crime place)<strong>

Jehu never ending cuts and slashing over all the poor body of girl named Rei Saotome, it seems he's enjoying the event until he feel vibrate from his pocket. Jehu groans as he picks up the phone.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT**- _oh~ it's you my love Haou-Chan_~", Jehu starting to be sweet on the phone but he heard dark velvet voice coming the phone looks Haou is not in mood with pranks from Jehu jokes.

"_Hehehe~ don't be so upset my love … yeah~? Yeah! I already finished my job yes! I'm going too... don't be so demanding.",_ Jehu heard Haou hang up the phone he just sighed and looking to himself getting annoyed thinking he should get shower before he meet Haou until he heard **someone **screaming.

"**Rei where the hell are you!",** it voice came from named Manjoume. He just groaned as he walked out from the telephone booth and walk thru the shadow knowing he's presence gone. About Manjoume turn around he smells the blood and followed the stinks smell and he finally found the smell where it was…

"**No…..",** Manjoume kneeled down on the ground and as Kenzan followed Manjoume he saw what from telephone booth.

"We were too late", that all Kenzan said and he tried to call Ryo about what they're saw. Rei Saotome death and gone forever seeing her body slash and cuts overall her body the only thing never had bruised and cuts from her only face it's seems the killer intentionally leavening face cleaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown N.O.P)<strong>

He was standing hiding behind the shadow staring at the big building he's got dark olive green haired and got deep violet eyes from his narrowing eyes. He's wearing a long brown jacket inside a white polo shirt with small black tie and wearing black tight pants. He picked something from his pocket and it was his personal cellphone he immediately dial it.

"_Ryo this is Yusuke I found their place at last_", Yusuke said while looking the tallest building in whole domino city.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> finally I managed to finish this! This is my longest chapter fic I ever made and I used a lot characters on this special chapter! I really tired and sleepy from this point, so hope you guys enjoying it. it took me 2 day w/o looking to my other website! **(TT-TT)  
><strong>

**Helena: *cough*** _ahem~?_ Don't you just thanks to the people who encourage you writing this fic almost you abounded it. ;3

**Me: *shit* **alright this my first blog about **reviewers**... here's goes nothing! **(-/x/-)**

* * *

><p>I want to thanks this people who really still supporting me both <strong>fan-fiction site<strong> and **Deviant Art!**

~**Pandora's-Wonderland** (Thanks for making encourage about my all fic story I really do appreciate Pandora-Chan! Hope you like it my **Johan** sketch for you)

~**Yami Miki** (oh you~! my dear seke friend! There's a lot thank this guy who really supports me a lot most specially my depression days... I owned you a lot! Hope you enjoying cosplaying right this week both **Haou** **Dark Kimono** and **Jaden **from Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series)

**~J****udaiLover74** (God! You're always makes me smile about your comments my dear keep it up good work about your arts and fic stories)

**LastLivingVampire** (This women always makes me smile when it comes from deviant art oh thanks all faving and comments I had hope you still like it I made art trade for you)

**Zephyr of Darkness** (the finale! Hehehe~ I love this woman a lot she gave me some great advice and I really owned her too! **Hey zephyr!** I can't wait to see _Johan bash b-day art!_ And keep it up good works to your hobbies! They're awesome! I'm always right here! ***salute*)**

**Others who fave and alert!**

_chrisandersenyuki_

_GoddessOfPhantoms_

_PrincessAnime08_

_Risa Andersen Yuki_

_Skye Gaurdain27_

_YongJaeMin_

_X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X_

**(^/x/^)** oh god~! I never thought someone like you guys will surely press fave's! To my very _first fan-fiction story!_ Thanks a lot guys! ***bow in respectful way***

* * *

><p><strong>Helena: *smirks* <strong>_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

**Me: Next chapter**… I don't know for sure but you guys can give me some great idea ok? But no more romance, if you want romance go and read my other fic stories, anyway also I was writing a self-shipping this week it was dedicated to my one dearest friend from D.A. website her names was **yami-hotaru-yuko**, I really owned her a lot w/o her fic and art gift for me I will never tried to touch my fan-fictions again.. So wait my little savior I'm going to write my best fic for your **self-shipping!**

**Helena / Me: See on you next few months guys! (^w^)**

/

\

/

\

/

\

' - - - This linked video of **Licking Cream by Seven Dust** (the song was really inspired to me and it was my most fave rock song ever since 1999)

www. You tube watch ?v=BXk5w91chgI&feature=related

_**(Please listen this story! And give me some nice review for this song!) ;3**_


End file.
